Halo: The Clone Wars Crisis
by kylelee117
Summary: This is an idea I've had for a long time and now I'm making it. This story is a Halo/Star Wars/Marvel crossover. It has been a number of years and The Dawn has been dormant during this time and the mighty frigate is only half intact. But like its only Human survivor it was made to take hits and dish them out, but all else it was built to survive. Story Currently Being Rewritten
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the franchises that contribute to this story by dreaming up Halo, Star Wars, and Marvel.

"Chief wake up" was what the Master Chief heard as he woke up. The door to his cryo pod hissed open releasing a cloud of mist into the eerie empty ship. He opened his eyes and saw his long time partner and one of the few people he trusted with his life, Cortana.

"Cortana is there a rescue coming?" asked Chief as he slowly exited the cryo pod.

"Negative Chief but we appear to be closing in on a planet that has a breathable atmosphere" Chief then reached into the weapon rack next to his cryo pod and pulled out his assault rifle he turned on the LED counter and it read 32. He then pulled out the clip to make sure that it was indeed full.

"How long until we arrive?" he asked Cortana as he moved to take her chip out of the pedestal. He then put the chip in the slot on the back of his helmet.

"We have one hour until we enter the planet's atmosphere" they then spent the next 45 minutes loading all of the remaining supplies into a number of albatross heavy transports. As soon as they approached the planet chief moved into a specially designed pelican. He moved around the lone cryo pod that was in the troop bay. The glass was fogged up so the Chief could not see her face but he knew who was inside of the pod. She was Captain Miranda Keyes in the same cryo pod that Johnson had put her into after she was shot in the back by the Prophet of Truth.

All of the transports launched at the same time and streaked towards the planet. The planet had many island all but the transport Master Chief was in landed in the water. Chief continued on to do some recon and get in touch with his surroundings. Once he was done with his recon flight he took a UNSC standard sniper rifle and his assault rifle he then jumped out of the transport on a ridge. The copy of Cortana flew the pelican away.

Master Chief was about to move out when he spotted a transport in the distance. It hovered over a beach then a number of figures were dropped from the bottom of the transport. Then Chief saw something that made his blood boil as he saw a weapon on the front of the transport started to spin red bolts of energy then shot at the defenseless humanoids. Four of them were cut down three were able escape the cannon fire.

Chief followed the orange skinned humanoid as she ran he saw one of the others get sniped by a reptilian humanoid the other alien started to run away but she two was shot by a sniper. Chief looked back to the orange skinned alien to see she was hiding with three other aliens that were covered in dirt. Chief watched through the scope of his sniper rifle as the hunters flew away. He then slowly followed the group of humanoids to a cave.

He moved onto the top of the entrance to the cave he turned up his armors audio scanners. He and Cortana listened intently to the conversation.

"John should we help them" Cortana asked him once the Jedi Padawans had finished their conversation.

"We will not help them right now let's see what their plans are and then decide" Chief replied. He sat on top of the cave for the rest of the night and scanned the area. In the morning he followed the orange skinned Jedi who planned to try and fight the hunters. As they followed her they saw the others following her from a distance. The orange skinned Jedi got into a fight with one of the reptilian aliens the alien was shoved off of a ledge and was impaled by a number of spicks that stuck out of the ground.

"Chief look over to your left" said Cortana. Chief quickly looked to see two of the aliens on a hovering platform one of them was holding a sniper rifle aimed at the group of Jedi. Just before he fired on the group Chief hit the pilot of the ship making his shot miss and skimmed the shoulder of the Jedi with pale skin. One of the aliens pulled a knife on Master Chief. Chief blocked the knife with his assault rifle lining up the barrel with the pilots head he then opened fire. The shots impacted his head and torso he fell onto the controls making the vehicle suddenly spin Master Chief than fell off onto the ground.

He quickly went prone aiming at the flying platform before he could get a shot off it flew away. He then saw two contacts approaching from his right he spun quickly aiming his assault rifle in the direction of the contacts. He did not shoot when he saw it was the two aliens he had helped save from the hunters. The pale one was holding her shoulder were the shot had graze her.

"Who are you?" asked the Orange skinned alien both were weary of his presence as well as the fact that he was holding a rifle at them. Master Chief noticed this and slowly lowered his rifle.

"Master Chief Petty Officer Spartan-117" said Master Chief to the two aliens.

"My name is Ahsoka and this is Kalifa" said Ahsoka.

"Let's regroup with the others and decide what to do about our new friend" Kalifa whispered to Ahsoka unaware of the fact that Master Chief could easily hear them.

"Follow us please" said Ahsoka as they started to walk back to the cave that they hid in the night before. As entered the cave the others were glad to see them but they were quick to spot the Chief.

"This is Spartan -117 he saved us from being sniped by some of the hunters" said Ahsoka to the others.

"So he is on our side?" whispered Jinx still unaware that John and Cortana could hear them.

"I think he is on our side he did kill one of the hunters, so I don't think that he is on their side"

"Ok we will trust him for now but we must be cautious if he is an enemy then he might just be using us and could turn on us any moment"

"Ok we can try to attack the next transport that comes to drop off prisoners if we can hijack it we might be able to escape onboard it" said Ahsoka louder now so that Chief was part of the conversation.

"I agree" said Chief after he consulted with Cortana. Once they had decided upon a course of action they went to sleep once the others fell asleep Master Chief took off his helmet and pulled a MRE from his rucksack and quickly ate.

Ahsoka woke up in the middle of the night to see the Master Chief remove his helmet and she saw that his head and face was covered in scars she also noticed that he had unusually pale skin. She observed him for a minute and noticed that he was a professional soldier similar to the clones. As she reached out with the force she realized something puzzling she sensed two beings one was the soldier but the other one was a women.

She decided to ponder this at a later time once they had escaped the planet so she decided to go back to sleep. Chief finished his meal then put his helmet on then he leaned against the wall and went to sleep. He was roused by Cortana after six hours of sleep. They all moved to the beach where Ahsoka was dropped in at. It was late in the day and the sun was setting fast.

The transport came in to drop off its load of prisoners as soon as it was close enough Chief jumped onto the ship landing silently on the roof he then moved over to a hatch in the top of the ship. He looked at the hatch and saw that it opened in he checked his assault rifle and thumbed off the safety. He looked to his left and saw the Jedi getting ready to attack if he needed help. Each Jedi holding a combat knife the Master Chief had given them from his rucksack.

Master Chief held up three fingers as soon as he made a fist Chief kicked the door as hard as he could the door swung inward followed quickly by Master Chief as soon as he was inside he shot a quick burst that took out the copilot. The pilot turned around and was able to get off a shot but it was blocked by Master Chief's shields he returned fire with a quick burst of assault rifle fire he made sure to not hit the controls to the ship.

The alien fell to the ground the ship started to veer to the side but it soon was stable as Ahsoka jumped into the pilot's now empty seat. Once the others came inside they closed the hatch and they flew away from the beach.

"We should find their base of operations and eliminate them permanently so they cannot capture and hunt anyone else." Said Master Chief the others agreed with him but they decided to check the prisoner bay before they attacked the base. Once they walked into the back Master Chief saw a tall humanoid that was covered in fur. And to his surprise he also saw an ODST, and then Chief ripped the top off of the cage. The ODST, a Private, he saw that he was a sniper because he had the sharpshooter add-on attached to his helmet.

"What's your name Private?" asked Master Chief once the ODST had regained consciousness.

"Curtis Dodds, sir" replied Curtis.

"How were you captured?"

"My ship was damaged in a fight with a Covenant Destroyer I got into cryo to wait for help but the reactor was dying and my pod automatically unfroze me they came out of nowhere just after I got my armor on."

Once Curtis told Master Chief how he got captured they freed the only other prisoner in the bay. It was a tall humanoid covered in fur it made a low growl but they had no clue as to what it meant so they all when back to the pilots cabin. After a few minutes of Ahsoka translating for Chewbacca he agreed that they should eliminate the hunters once and for all.

Before they attacked Ahsoka was able to get in contact with her master who was about one hour away as soon as she told him were they were they had immediately left to come to their aid. But just after they had finished the transmission a large ship came from above and fired on them the shots hit their engines and they fell from the sky.

"Follow me" shouted Master Chief as he ran jumped out of the ship landing on the beach followed closely by the others. He then leapt into the water making a large splash as he hit followed closely by the others. Once they were underwater they all saw a pelican the bay doors open once everyone swam inside the doors closed and then the water was pumped out of the troop compartment. In the middle of the bay was the cryo pod that held Commander Miranda Keyes.

"What is this and who is that" asked Ahsoka gesturing to the pelican that they were standing in as well as the cryo pod that held Commander Keyes.

"This is a Pelican drop ship and that is Commander Keyes" replied Master Chief.

"Why is she in that pod?"

"She was killed by an alien known as the Prophet of Regret"

"But why would you keep her body in that pod?"

"As long a she is in that pod she will not decompose so it will be as if she had just died"

"So you are keeping her body for what?"

"Our Medical technology is advanced enough that it is possible for someone to come back from the dead" Cortana knew that if they got back with Commander Keyes living then Doctor Hasley Would be very happy to know that her daughter was still alive.

"_Is that even possible, bringing someone back from the dead?_" Though Ahsoka.

"Can we please talk more about this once we make it out of here?" Said Master Chief with that the conversation ended Chief then walked over to a weapon rack attached to the front bulkhead. He pulled out a Sniper Rifle and held it out to Curtis.

"Is it Christmas already?" said Curtis with a grin from ear to ear. After he got four spare clips from an ammo case next to the weapon rack then he moved into the cockpit and started the preflight checks. Master Chief looked at the timer on his HUD that was counting down to the arrival of the republic forces it read 15:45.

"Ok we have 15 minutes until backup arrives so for now we wait they get here to attack" Said Master Chief the rest of them agreed that this was the best plan for the time being so they sat around for the next 15 minutes. But as soon as the 15 minutes were up they powered up the engines and launch out of the water sending up a large spray of water into the air in the distance they could see the hunters flying base. Curtis flew high above the flying fortress and then opened the rear door Master Chief walked over to the edge grabbing a plasma grenade he then jumped out the door this surprised the Jedi.

Once he was about halfway to the ship he primed the grenade and threw it hard at the AA turret on top of the ship there was a brief pause before the turret exploded. Before they knew what had happened the Master Chief it the deck hard making two large footprints in the metal 2 feet deep. The aliens on the deck looked to see a being in green armor aiming a weapon at them and that was the last thing they saw before they were killed by two quick bursts of automatic weapons fire.

The other aliens heard the sounds of gunfire and quickly grabbed their weapons they all came out onto the walkway above the Master Chief aiming their weapons at him all firing at him. But all the shots hit the spot Master Chief was standing in just half a second before we was a blur as he ran straight for them jumping high into the air and landing behind them and opened fire taking down all of the hunters. All of this happened in the span of five seconds the Padawans all stared on with their jaws dropped at what they had just seen. The Pelican touched down a moment later and they all walked out the pelican then flew away piloted by a copy of Cortana. Then they heard the sound of ships approaching.

A small group of white gunships came down and landed on the lower section of the flying base. Around 50 men in white armor came running out of the ships also a man with brown hair and blue eyes came out as well he look around and his attention was caught by two large indents in the platform. Upon closer inspection he saw that they were footprints before he could ponder this he heard a loud shout.

"Skyguy!" yelled Ahsoka Anakin looked up to see his Padawan along with two other Padawans and two men in advanced looking armor. The Padawans jumped down using the force to slow their fall they landed silently on the ground followed by a loud thud as the man in green armor jumped from the platform. Anakin noticed that the mark he made when he landed was almost identical to the other marks he saw but they were not as deep meaning that he had hit the ground going much faster.

They then heard the rumbling of powerful engines they all looked into the sky spotting a green transport that flew over to the other soldier who then got into the transport. It flew down and landed next to the republic gunships and out came the other trooper who walked over to the group of Jedi standing next to Master Chief.

They had agreed to explain once they had gotten back to the republic cruiser in orbit. Once they had all got on their respective gunships but before the doors to the republic gunship closed they saw many more transports different from the first rise from the water and followed them up to the republic cruiser and they all entered the hanger. Landing in a group on the far side of the hanger everyone watched as all of the green transports landed and expected may people to come out but to their surprise to see only two people walk out of the mass of transports.

"Are the other pilots coming out of their ships?" asked Anakin once he walked over to them.

"They are all automated" said Curtis they then walked to a meeting room once they got into the room they explained the textbook history of the UNSC. And they also explained the full brutality of the Human-Covenant War this subject surprised the members of the Republic were surprised at the brutality and length of the war. Once they had finished explaining the UNSC's history the people from the Republic had only one question.

"What is the coordinates of your home world" asked Anakin since they had never said anything about their home world.

"That is classified information" replied Master Chief since neither of them knew if the Cole protocol was still in effect or not so they had agreed that they would still follow it to the letter as they were about to finish the explanation on the Republic's history when an explosion rocked the entire ship.

"CIS battle ship has just jumped in next to us, Battle Stations, its General Grievous's flagship" came over the loudspeaker. They all ran for the hanger the Jedi had just finished explaining who General Grievous was so the members of the UNSC knew who he was and the threat he posed they were quick to get to the hanger going to one of the albatross transports to get some supplies for the fight.

On one thigh Master Chief had an energy sword and on the other thigh was a magnum on his back he had a battle rifle and in his hands was an assault rifle. He also had two Plasma Grenades and two Frag Grenades.

Curtis had an assault rifle in his hands and a sniper rifle on his back in a sheath on his shoulder was a standard issue combat knife. On his hip were one plasma grenade and one Frag Grenade. They quickly boarded the pelican Curtis jumped into the pilot seat and powered up the engines quickly flying out the hanger. As they flew towards the ship three clone fighters flew with the pelican giving it an escort but they were soon destroyed by a large group of 30 CIS fighters. Master Chief hit a button on the wall and the back doors opened up he then walked over to the left row of seats were there was a large rocket sitting.

Chief unhooked the archer missile from the seats and then shoved it out of the open doors once it was near the mass of fighters Cortana sent the detonation code that wiped out all of the fighters in a flash of light.

Once they were five minutes from the hanger another group of ten fighters came behind them and started to shoot at the pelican Master Chief quickly opened a weapon box pulling out the mounted turret and setting it up at the back door of the pelican. Chief turned the turret towards the fighters and opened fire on them taking down eight of them before the turret ran out of ammunition Chief hit the button that closed the rear doors of the pelican chief moved to the co-pilot seat.

"Hold on to something" Said Chief as he took over control of the ship before Curtis could ask why he blacked out from the g-force of Master Chief making the Pelican do a full 1800 turn. Once the pelican was facing the remaining two fighters Chief hit the trigger for the dual 50 caliber auto cannons reducing the fighters to floating debris.

As Curtis regained consciousness the pelican landed in the enemy hanger. He looked to see Master Chief getting up from his seat checking his assault rifle. Once he was up and got his weapons Curtis moved towards the back door to the gunship looking through the camera they saw the ship was surrounded by CIS battle droids. They both pulled back the slides on their assault rifles then Curtis hit the controls for the door as it slid open they expected to be shot at but all of the droids were looking in the other direction.

Chief motioned for Curtis to quietly follow him over to the wall of the hanger ere there was a computer console. He then touched the console to allow Cortana to access the ships systems she could not initiate the self-destruct sequence from this terminal but she could access the hanger controls including the command to explosively decompress the hanger bay.

Cortana told Master Chief her plan and he agreed with it Cortana then remotely flew the Pelican out of the bay it moved just above the entrance seconds later the entire hanger bay exploded outward everything got sucked out of the hanger except Master Chief and Curtis who clung to the wall as well as using the magnetic soles of their boots to stay firmly planted on the deck.

Once the hanger bay was empty of all hostiles the pelican flew back inside and landed next to them

. They then moved over to the doorway it soon opened once the hanger bay had repressurized they quickly rushed through the ship towards the bridge. Curtis opened the door and a lightsaber swung out and would have killed him had The Master Chief not pulled him back. Curtis yelled in pain as his visor exploded then he fell back onto the ground dropping his assault rifle.

Before Curtis's rifle hit the ground Chief grabbed it and shot at Grievous with both his assault rifle and Curtis's. Grievous jumped back to dodge the bullets once both rifles were empty Chief then dropped both guns. He pulled the energy sword igniting it and bringing it up to block a slash from Grievous before slashing for one of his arms. The slash connected to one of Grievous's four arms severing it. Grievous started to swing his remaining three lightsabers at Chief in a wild frenzy but no matter how fast Grievous swung he was never able to land a blow.

The fight had been going on for three minutes now and Grievous was down to one arm. Chief reached down with his other hand and grabbed the magnum from his hip and pointed it at Grievous firing two rounds into his chest plate the first shot was stopped by the armor but the second shot made it through. He then threw his lightsaber at Master Chief causing him to duck giving Grievous enough time to run to his fighter. Chief shot at the fighter as it flew from the hanger the shots bouncing off of the fighter's armor.

Master Chief then moved back towards the bridge once he got to the bridge he quickly scooped up Curtis off the ground and slung him over his shoulder. He quickly moved into the bridge and took down all of the droids in the room after setting Curtis against the wall outside of the command room. Once the room was cleared of all hostiles Master Chief grabbed Curtis moving him to one of the chairs in the bridge. Master Chief then placed his hand on the main computer console he felt Cortana leave his armor and then a second later her avatar appeared human sized in the middle of the bridge.

"I'm setting the ship to explode in three minutes" said Cortana as Curtis started to stir in the chair. He brought his hands up to his face causing him to yell in pain as he touched the glass in his face. Master Chief walked over to Curtis and pulled out a needle of morphine putting the needle into his neck this numbed the pain. Curtis reached for the sniper rifle on his back as he pulled it into his arms he looked at it saddened to see the barrel was bent at a right angle.

Master Chief handed Curtis his handgun as he touched the panel transferring Cortana back into the armor. They both sprinted down the hallway Master Chief slowing down substantially so that Curtis could keep up with him. They quickly arrived at the hanger and ran aboard the Pelican they pounded up the ramp Curtis moving to the pilot's cabin and closed the door to keep the vacuum of space out since his armor was still compromised from his helmet visor being destroyed.

The engines gave a powerful roar as the pelican flew out of the bay once they got halfway back to the republic cruiser the CIS warship exploded in a massive fireball that eliminated many enemy fighters. Once the pelican landed in the hanger Master Chief quickly moved over to one of the albatross heavy drop ships and grabbed a field medical kit he then returned to Curtis who was sitting down in one of the pelican's crash seats. Master Chief first took off Curtis's helmet carefully so as to not cause more damage to his head.

Once his helmet was on the ground Master Chief took out a pair of tweezers and started to pull the glass from his face. After a minute all of the glass shards were taken out of his face then Master Chief stood up and walked to another albatross to grab another helmet for Curtis to use. When Master Chief left to get a replacement helmet Curtis put some medical jell on his face that numbed the pain as well as speeded up the healing process.

Master Chief then returned with an identical helmet to the one that was destroyed by Grievous. Curtis put on his helmet and they started to move towards the bridge of the republic ship. They arrived at the bridge at the same time as the Jedi. The ship had taken very little damage thanks to Master Chief and Curtis blowing up the CIS ship. The Jedi were surprised to hear that Master Chief was able to best Grievous in a fight.

In the next hour they cleaned up the remaining CIS fighters as well as repairing the slight damage from the space battle. They then jumped out of the system on a course to Coruscant for the members of the UNSC to talk to Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Anakin walked to the room that the two members of the UNSC had been given. As he was about to enter he felt something that was puzzling, he was able to sense the two men but he also felt the presents of a women.

He then knocked on the door when it opened he saw both men still in their armor the smaller man had his helmet off and he was sitting on the bed with a small pile of cards. The other soldier was standing against the wall.

"We will arrive at Coruscant in one hour" Said Anakin he was about to leave when the larger soldier asked him a question.

"Can your medical facilities heal severe burns?"

"Yes if you would follow me I can show you were the med bay is located" they then both left the room and walked down the hallway to the medical bay. Once they arrived at the medical bay Anakin motioned for Master Chief to sit on the bed. Instead of sitting on the bed he started to disassemble the top half of his armor.

Anakin was shocked to see that Master Chief's entire chest was covered in third degree burns. How he was able to beat Grievous with such serious injuries spoke volumes of how deadly he was. The medical droid came over to Master Chief and gave him a shot of bacta his chest then healed as if it had never been burned. All of the scars he had acquired over his long career as a Spartan were still there.

He then started to reassemble his armor and then he walked out of the medical bay towards his room once he got into the room he sat against the wall and decided to catch some sleep before they got to Coruscant. Curtis continued to play solitaire for ten more minutes before going to one of the albatross drop ships. He stared to look through the crates he found the one that had some food in it he grabbed two MREs and two bottles of water.

He then walked back to the room and opened the door walking in seeing Master Chief leaning against the wall. Curtis was not sure if he was asleep or not so he set one of the MREs and one of the bottles of water next to him on the floor. Curtis then went over to the metal desk in the corner of the room. He then started to heat up the MRE and then he started to eat it.

Master Chief was woken up after just under an hour of sleep he then saw that Curtis had brought him an MRE and a bottle of water. He quickly opened the MRE and quickly downed its contents as well as the water in the bottle. He then stood up and walked over to Curtis waking him up then they both walked towards the bridge of the ship.

They arrived on the bridge moments before it came out of lightspeed. They were surprised to see a planet that was more of a giant sphere shaped city than a planet. Anakin and Ahsoka approached them then they all went down to the hanger Anakin and Ahsoka as well as the other Padawans that had been saved from the hunters boarded a LAAT gunship and they flew out of the hanger followed closely by Master Chief and Curtis.

Cortana was flying the pelican Master Chief and Curtis sat in the troop bay waiting in the crash seats. Both transports landed outside of the Jedi Temple all of the passengers got out of their respective transports then they proceeded to enter the temple. Master Chief felt all eyes were on him but he did not care he was used to getting stared at by most if not all people in the UNSC.

They walked to a pair of large doors Anakin entered before the rest of them he then came back out and beckoned them to enter the council chamber. Curtis entered the room first followed by the Master Chief who again felt all eyes on him. He looked at everyone in the room carefully taking in the details of everyone in the room. He only moved his eyes so they could not tell that he was studying each of them.

After the introductions the Padawans and Anakin were asked to leave the council chamber. Once they were gone it was just the two members of the UNSC and the council members the council members felt the presents of the two soldiers as well as the presents of a woman.

Yoda was able to locate the source of the female presents it was coming from the taller male's helmet. This baffled him so he decided to ask the men if they knew were the presents was coming from.

"Feel a women's presents do I," he said to the two men, "Know where this presents comes from do you?" after a brief conversation between Cortana and Master Chief they decided to reveal her existence.

Master Chief then walked to the center of the room where there was a holoprojector built into the floor. He reached down and touched it seconds later a figure of a women appeared codes scrolled across her form giving the hologram a form of cloths.

"Hello I'm Cortana, UNSC Artificial Intelligence serial number CTN 0452-9" the council members were surprised to see a computer program that acted so human. As Yoda was deep in thought with the Force as he thought the only thing that made sense was that this AI had somehow gained sentience.

In the next hour they explained the history of the UNSC they did not reveal anything that was even remotely secret. Before they left they made sure to tell the members of the council that Cortana's existence must remain a secret. Both soldiers then started to walk around the temple as they walked around they saw many different alien species.

They arrived at the sparring area and decided to spar even though Curtis was at a major disadvantage due to Master Chief's augmentations. After they had spared for an hour Curtis was out of breath were as Master Chief was not even sweating. At that moment Master Yoda entered the room followed closely by a group of Jedi younglings. They started to spar with one another as they spared with one another Master Chief walked over to Yoda.

"Master Yoda," He said with a slight bow ", I would like to spar with you to see how your skills compare to my own." Yoda thought about this for a short while before he accepted Master Chief's challenge. He walked over to a nearby rack that had many training lightsabers on it. He took two lightsabers from the rack.

He then walked over to Master Chief handing him one of the lightsabers they both preceded to the middle of the room and both gave a slight bow before they started to fight. Yoda jumped into the air using the force to move faster but Master Chief merely raised his lightsaber to block the blow to his head. He then quickly slashed at Yoda who was taken off guard at how fast Master Chief was moving.

He blocked the strikes then slashed towards Master Chief's legs. He jumped over the slash at his legs and quickly knocked Yoda's saber from his hands and held his saber pointed at Yoda's neck. All who saw the fight was amazed as very few could match Yoda's skill let alone disarm him.

Master Chief deactivated his lightsaber and walked over to Yoda's lightsaber offering it to Yoda who took it.

"Ready for round two?" asked Master Chief to witch Yoda gave a nod and they both started to fight when Master Chief felt himself starting to get lifted off of the ground. He then realized that Yoda was lifting him into the air although it took some considerate effort on Yoda's part.

Master Chief then threw his saber at Yoda who dodged to the side losing his concentration temporarily. Master Chief hit the floor with a loud crash he charged forward in Spartan Time he dodge Yoda's attacks quickly grabbing his saber from the floor activating it just in time to block a strike from Yoda.

Master Chief who was still in Spartan Time easily dodged all of Yoda's attacks. He then kicked the lightsaber out of Yoda's hands it flew from Yoda's hand and landed on the ground with a clatter. Master Chief held his lightsaber to Yoda's neck ending the second round of their sparing.

After the dual Master Chief returned to the council chamber to ask the Jedi to lend him a ship to go to the planet that they had met up with them at. He hoped to go and retrieve a few things he had not been able to take with them when they left the Dawn.

Master Chief and Curtis were soon walking towards the outside of the Jedi Temple to where they boarded the pelican and soon set off towards the nearest shipyard where there was a ship waiting for them to take them to the planet.

They landed the Pelican in the small hanger of the ship and were met by two Jedi Padawans Ahsoka and the other one they had not yet met. He introduced himself as Taran Cyneran (this Character belongs to the user cdog1917 he has given me permission to use his character if you want know the full history behind them. But they are dating and Taran is the avatar from avatar the last airbender universe but the planet has joined the republic.)

They soon entered lightspeed as they told the members of the UNSC about their many adventures together. Master Chief could tell there was something going on between the two of them. But it was not his business so he did not ask them about it.

They left lightspeed and flew to the other side of the planet were they eventually found the Forward Onto Dawn's wreckage. Next to the wreckage of the dawn was also a space station that was smaller than the remaining piece of the Dawn. Master Chief told them to keep the ship were it was and then Master Chief and Curtis walked towards the hanger boarding the Pelican flying out of the hanger and heady towards the forerunner station.

They entered the hanger of the station and as soon as they exited the Pelican they saw a monitor that looked like guilty sparks but instead of glowing blue this monitor was green.

"Welcome reclaimers I am 636 Unyielding Core I am the monitor of this installation. This installation is a shipyard as well as an advanced medical facility."

"How advanced are the medical facilities?" asked Master Chief

"This installation has a record of bringing back 34 beings from the dead"

"We have a body that has been suspended in cryogenic freezing just after death could you use this installation to bring her back?"

"There is a 95% chance that it will work but it will take one week to prepare the procedure."

"Will you be able to repair our ship that is floating outside of this installation?"

"Yes but it will take a month by my calculations to rebuild the ship."

"If you rebuilt the ship around this installation how long would it take?"

"I Estimate it would take roughly a week to complete. Is there anything that you would like to have modified?"

"Would you allow my AI to direct the reconstruction of our ship?"

"Yes I can also give your AI a number of upgrades if you would allow me."

"Ok I agree to allow you to upgrade my AI."

Master Chief walked over to a nearby panel and inserted Cortana's chip into the panel. Once he was sure that Cortana was safe he got into contact with the republic ship and told them that they could leave the system and that they would return to Coruscant in one week. The ship turned and jumped out of the system.

It had been one week and they were now aboard the newly rebuilt Forward Onto Dawn the major upgrades to the ship was it had three shield generators to provide three layers of protection. All of the titanium-A armor plating was replaced with a stronger titanium alloy that was a combination that was a mix between titanium and the metal that was used in all forerunner building. The ship's MAC Gun now mirrored the one that was on the Pillar of Autumn. The ships reactor also mirrored the one used on the Autumn. The ship also had a teleportation grid that could teleport the crew to the ground from the ship or from the ground to the ship

Cortana had been given upgrades to make her a contender class AI so she was now able to do more tasks as well as being able to store more data. Cortana found an interesting project in the stations archives and that was to make a human body that had implants in the brain so that an AI could control it as if it was human and not an AI.

Cortana's new body looked like her avatar but without the blue hew. Her hair was brown but her eyes were the same color as her avatar. She also had an implant in the body's index fingers that would allow her to access a computer network remotely. She also gave her "body" the same level of augmentations as John and the others had gotten.

She then made a set of Mjolnir armor for her to wear. It was identical to John's armor in every way except her armor did not have the scratches that his armor had gotten from years of service. Cortana was in Master Chief's armor and was testing out using her new body from his armor as they walked towards the area were Commander Keyes was going to be revived.

They stood on either side of the bed they waited an then the body started to take slow rasping breaths and then Her eyes opened and she sat up with a jerk quickly getting her bearings and seeing them to imposing figures before her both saluted her. She returned the salute and then both figures removed their helmets Keyes recognized The Master Chief but she did not recognize the other one until she focused on her eyes.

"Cortana?" asked Keyes Cortana nodded her head and then once they had given Keyes a chance to change out of the hospital gown into her usual outfit. "Johnson?"

"He didn't make it ma'am Sparks turned on us and killed Johnson" they then walked into one of the many conference rooms on the ship and explained all that had happened since she had died up till how they got were they were now.

They decide to go to Earth before returning to the republic they moved to the bridge Keyes took the command chair and Master Chief took a seat at station that they had added for a person to access all of the other stations data.

They got the ship prepared to jump into slipspace moving next to a small asteroid field they quickly opened a portal into slipspace as the ship was getting pulled into the portal a small object that was around half of the size of a warthog. The object shot a yellow beam at the portal just before the ship was pulled. As the ship entered slipspace instead of a slight vibration going through the ship the entire ship was shaking left and right.

"Cortana what's going on?" asked Commander Keyes.

"I do not know Commander something went wrong with the slipspace portal as we entered it."

"Ok Cortana pull us out of slipspace right now"

"Yes ma'am" in front of the ship they could see the opened portal to real space as soon as they exited slipspace Cortana ran a full systems check on the ship. "The ship is undamaged by whatever caused the slipspace anomaly."

"Cortana look at what the cameras saw before we jumped into slipspace" Cortana brought up the images from a camera on the rear of the ship. They looked at the monitor and saw the beam hit the portal. Cortana sent the video to Core who looked at the video he then sent Cortana a data stream.

"Ok Core says that it was a forerunner slipspace core that was damaged and reacted to the opening of our slipspace portal. I'm finding our location out where we are now" said Cortana

"Good job Cortana, go get Curtis and get him up here."

"Ok" she left the bridge and walked down to Curtis's room and opened the door to see him slumped against the wall. She moved over to his body and felt his forehead and found a small bump she figured he must have fallen and hit his head when the ship shook. She threw him over her shoulder and walked up to the bridge when she was in the elevator he regained consciousness just before the doors opened to the bridge.

"According to the star charts I have in my database we are approximately one hour from Earth" said Cortana from her body that she was controlling from her chip that was in the main computer of the ship. She was able to control her body from anywhere due to the modifications to her chip.

"Alright Cortana let's head back to Earth set the coordinates and get us under way as soon as possible" said Keyes. Cortana gave a nod and seconds later the ship was entering slipspace.

"Commander I suggest we exit slipspace before we get to Earth and approach with our sub-light engines" Cortana said when they were ten minutes from coming out of slipspace at Earth.

"Alright Cortana take us out of slipspace and power up the shields once we exit slipspace just in case we get a nasty welcome"

"That is a sound idea Commander, exiting in 3….2….1….mark" with that they exited slipspace the lights dimmed slightly from the massive amount of power drawn by the three shield generators and the slipspace drive all running at the same time. Cortana quickly scanned the area of space around the Dawn with the upgraded sensors that now rivaled that used on forerunner ships.

"There are no threats in the area of space around the ship, orders Commander?"

"Fire up the engines and set a course for Earth" The ship was soon underway Cortana diverted power from two of the shield generators so that they could arrive at Earth in 24 minutes.

On the way to Earth they launched a Longsword to fly ahead of them to give the defenses that would be around the planet a message. The Longsword flew around the edge of the moon and what the members of the UNSC felt was not happiness that usually came with seeing the home world of humanity they felt confusion.

There was nothing that was there when they left to go fight the final leg of the war. There was no Orbital Defense Platforms; no wreckage from the first and second Battles of Earth, the most noticeable was Africa half the area had been glassed by the separatists to keep the flood from gaining a foothold on Earth.

"Cortana I want to know what's going on here, start hacking into any satellites and move us to the dark side of the moon" said Commander Keyes who was still shocked and confused by the events that took them here to this Earth.

It had been three days since they first arrived at this alternate Earth and they were sitting in a briefing room Cortana was telling them about this new Earth the most surprising was that on this Earth there was costumed heroes that had superpowers and a number of mythical beings both good and bad. (ok look I'm sorry but I don't feel like describing all the heroes in the Marvel universe if you want to know look them up)

After the discussion in the briefing room they decided that since they were stuck here until the AIs could find a way to get them back then they should set up a cover on Earth as well as a hidden base to store any gear they might need.

They bought a small warehouse that would be their home and business. They had a large amount of money to start out with because Cortana had covertly hacked into the accounts of a number of criminal organizations and had not left any trail to lead back to them.

For a legitimate source of money they decided to open up a custom vehicle repair shop (I know some other authors have used this as a cover for Chief but this was the first job that came to mind). As part of their cover John and Miranda were half siblings, Curtis's cover was that he was a friend and coworker, and Cortana's cover was that she was married to John at which Miranda had gotten a good laugh at the surprised look on John's face.

John and Cortana were currently in one of the warthogs that had the gun removed they had also painted it black to give it a more civilian look. John was driving the warthog as they went into town to get some supply's that they needed such as food and cloths. At the moment they were both wearing UNSC workout shirts that had the UNSC emblem removed. To go with their cover story they both wore a ring on their hands but the ring also had an extremely powerful GPS chip inside of them so that they could be found at a moment's notice by Keyes.

They went into the store and enough food to last them around a month. They then went and bought a number of cloths for Himself and Cortana as well as cloths for Miranda and Curtis. Once they packed all of the shopping goods away in the back of the warthog. Once they got in the hog John held his thumb on the fingerprint reader that started the warthog the reader would only start the hog if Miranda, Curtis, Cortana, or John tried to activate it anyone else would get a mild shock that would leave them paralyzed on the ground and if the person tried to access the hog again then the person would be unconscious.

Once they got home they brought in all of the food they had gotten as well as the cloths. They stored all of the groceries in the large freezer that would keep their food fresh until they ate it. They left out the food that they were going to eat for dinner. By the time they all finished their meal it was nighttime Cortana was still for a couple of seconds.

"We may have a problem," she said all of a sudden ", apparently a S.H.I.E.L.D. long-range observation station has suddenly gone offline, getting a live feed from the Dawn now." The TV on the wall which was wired to the Dawn through a secure frequency a picture of the area were the station once was and all they saw was a pile of flaming rubble.

"What happened?" asked Miranda but before Cortana could answer they saw a part of the rubble started to move and they saw a large alien robot stand up from the rubble. It then started to walk through the woods as it walked across a road a car hit it the man in the car jumped out of the car moments before it was shot by a powerful laser.

"We need to get there as soon as possible" Said Miranda. As soon as she had detected the explosion at the observation she had immediately prepped a pelican for immediate insertion. The pelican was screaming towards their base of operations. They all boarded the pelican which had been installed with active camouflage that was at the same level as the forerunners had been developed but was not able to get past the prototype stage by the time the halo array was fired.

As the pelican flew through the sky towards the Dawn they were going over plans. They decided to send John and Cortana down using HEV pods because do to the danger the alien robot presented they doubted that the standard ODST armor would provide effective. As soon as the ship landed they sprinted to the armory quickly suiting up and grabbing weapons. John and Cortana ran as fast as they could towards the section of the ship were the HEV pods were stored. They locked in their weapons and then hit the button that launched the pods.

Miranda and Curtis ran the other direction towards the Hhanger boarding the Pelican and with Miranda at the controls they launched out of the hanger bay and started descending towards the location Cortana had given them.

Meanwhile on the ground the Avengers were attacking the robot and making little process. As they fought the robot it shot a large number of high explosive rockets at Wasp but they were blocked by Antman putting his hands around her the resulting explosion knocked him unconscious but he was able to protect her from the explosion.

The robot then sent out a powerful sonic pulse that stunned everyone. Before the robot could exploit this it looked up into the sky. The heroes looked up and saw two balls of fire plummeting towards them. They hit the ground with two loud booms everyone looked at the cloud of dust. As the dust cleared they all saw the two fireballs were actually to human sized pods.

"Oh great, now what?" groaned Ironman before anybody could reply the doors of both pods exploded outward and two figures in armor appeared holding rifles in their hands and on their backs were a large square piece of metal.

The figures quickly opened fire on the robot the bullets putting dents in the robots armor. The heroes quickly got up and started to attack the robot deciding to find out just who or what the two figures in armor were. Ironman flew into the air shooting his unibeam at the robot. One of the lasers shot by the robot got lucky and hit one of Ironman's jets causing him the spin out of control and hit Thor knocking out the asgaurdian.

"John this isn't working we need to switch weapons" said Cortana over their private COM. John nodded his head as he put the assault rifle on his back and pulled off the Spartan Laser. He dropped to a knee and aimed the weapon at the robot. It charged for five seconds before a massive crimson beam hit the robots head. The robot stopped moving because the laser had completely melted the head.

Hulk jumped onto the robot and ripped a large hole in the front of the robot. Captain Marvel quickly ran up to the nega bomb. And started to detach and attach wires as the bomb pulsed a blue color as he was doing this a transport landed next to the pods that the two armored people had come down on. Out of it came two soldiers who wore armor that looked advanced but not as advanced as the other ones in the green armor.

"I can disarm the nega bomb in five minutes, but it will go off in three" said Marvel.

"This is all your fault" said Wasp.

"I know" he said grabbing the nega bomb and flying into the sky.

"Marvel, no that's not what I meant" As soon as he started to fly into the sky John ran over to the Pelican and in the back was the engine block from an EVA thruster pack that was converted into a backpack that would allow a Spartan to quickly make his way into orbit. He also grabbed a zero-g maneuvering thruster pack. He then launched into the sky with a tremendous boom.

He was followed into the sky by Thor, Ironman attempted to go with them but when he tried to fly he flew out of control and hit a tree due to his thrusters being damaged. As he flew into space Marvel began to freeze as the cold vacuum of space took its toll on him. He then fell unconscious from the cold and then both he and the bomb began to fall back towards Earth.

Thor caught Marvel and Chief caught the bomb after detaching from the EVA thruster pack. He flew with the bomb in hand and it soon stated to pulse faster and faster. At that point Chief threw the bomb as hard as he could it got around 30 yards away before it exploded. The explosion launched him towards the planet. As he entered the atmosphere his shields stated to flare from the heat of reentry. John held out his arms to slow his fall.

"Thor come in, Thor can you hear me?" Ironman said into the Avengers COM system. They all looked up and saw a meteorite flying towards them.

When The Master Chief was about to hit the ground he pressurized the hydrostatic gel to maximum. It felt like a thousand tiny knifes stabbing into him. Then he hit the ground with a loud earth-shaking impact.

Author Note: I will be putting my other story on hold for the time being. Also the first person to review this chapter will if He/She wants to they can have their own character in this story. You Must have a account to be eligible for the Character Creation Challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the franchises that contribute to this story by dreaming up Halo, Star Wars, and Marvel.

"I sent a signal to the mansion to prep the med bay" said Ironman as the Heroes and the UNSC crewmembers ran to the crater where a huge cloud of dust formed from the impact of Master Chief hitting the ground.

"That will not be necessary; he has been through far worse than that" Said Keyes as she looked at Master Chief's vital signs on her HUD. Thor landed nearby causing the dust to blown away reveling the large crater.

The heroes looked at the crater and saw Master Chief stand up from the crater and step towards the heroes. Walking over to where his and Cortana's HEV pod had impacted the ground he grabbed the doors which had been blown off after landing. He reattached the doors then grabbed a pod in each arm and moved it under the pelican. He then attached the two pods to the underside of the pelican with the magnetic clamps used for carrying cargo.

Once he attached the pods he walked over and stood next to Commander Keyes giving her a salute which she returned the salute immediately. Her voice then crackled over the private com channel that they were all using.

"Good work Chief, we are moving out as soon as possible don't answer any of their questions" she said. They then turned around and started to walk towards the pelican.

"Wait, who are you people" asked Ironman as he attempted to scan their armor but he was not able to because he was getting interference. What he didn't know was that it was a small module that Cortana had added to their armor.

"We will let you know when we are ready to and not a moment before" said Keyes. They then continued on and boarded the pelican. The rear doors closed and the engines powered up before the pelican lifted into the air the engines give a powerful roar as they propelled the transport away.

But before it flew away ironman raised his arm and a small round disk was launched from a launcher that came out of the top of his gauntlet.

"What was that?" asked Antman.

"That was a tracker so that we can find their base of operations and get some answers" said Ironman as he checked to make sure that the beacon was active. "Alright everyone back into the Jet we are going to try and follow them" said Ironman as they moved towards the jet.

The heroes all crowded around a monitor Ironman pulled a cable from a panel on his arm and plugged it into the monitor bringing up a map of the globe. He looked at the location of the tracker he had placed on the dropship. It said that it was outside of the ship he then unplugged the cable and he walked down the ramp bringing up a map of the area surrounding the jet.

Ironman looked around and he walked over to the side of the jet and looked around with his scanners and his eyes until he saw a small black dot on the armor of the jet. He then realized what happened; they had somehow found his tracker even though it was smaller than an ant. He then boarded the jet and told the others what had happened with that they headed off towards avengers mansion.

As soon as they were out of sight of the Avengers the members of the UNSC crew cloaked the pelican using photo reflective panels that they had installed onto two of their pelicans. They then used the enhanced sensors that they had installed along with the Photo reflective panels to find the bug and then they dropped it onto the Avengers Jet.

They then flew back to the Forward onto Dawn they took off all of their armor and stored all their gear and they then went back to their base they started to work on a job that they had been about to start when they had gone out to get supplies then they had to deal with the alien robot had attacked.

They finished the job after a few hours of work from all of them they then all stopped to have lunch as they were finishing up their meal they decided to watch the news to see what was happening around the city as soon as they turned on the TV they saw a burning building.

"And in case you just joined us there is a fire in downtown New York that is raging in an apartment building and we are hearing now that the fire has become too hot for firefighters to enter and there is still at least one person trapped inside" said the reporter that was on site.

"John I think that this would be a good time to play hero and gain some credibility with the hero community" said Cortana after hearing this he nodded his head and then looked at Keyes who gave him a nod with that both Cortana and John then stood up and soon both disappeared in a flash of light.

They appeared in the armory of the Forward onto Dawn they quickly suited up and grabbed a rucksack but instead of putting weapons they then loaded the rucksacks full of medical supplies that would help with any burns or smoke inhalation.

They then teleported back to Earth with a transport variant of the warthog they threw their rucksacks in the back of the warthog and then Master Chief got into the driver seat. Once Cortana hopped into the passenger seat he set of at full speed towards the burning building. In a matter of minutes they drive up to the same block as the fire they then parked the warthog next to a dumpster in an ally so it was out of site from the street.

They grabbed their rucksacks and headed towards the fire running as fast as their legs could carry them. They got to the building in two minutes quickly passing the police line and charging into the building.

"John we should split up according to thermal images from the Dawn there are still two people trapped in the building" said Cortana whose chip was in his helmet. Then two nav markers appeared on his HUD.

"I will get that person out" said Chief as he indicated which one he was going after he then started to sprint towards the location as the building was getting more and more in danger of collapsing. Chief was halfway to his target when Cortana told him.

"Chief you need to hurry I have my target and I'm almost out of the building the support beams are almost gone by my estimates you have about….." she then paused as if distracted by something "There is a gas line that is going to explode soon chief you have about 4 minutes" she said with urgency in her voice.

With that Chief ran as fast as he could as soon as he got to the person he noticed that she was unconscious he lifted her up and wrapped her up in a special heat retardant blanket that he had attached to his thigh. He then started to sprint back the way he had come from with the woman in his arms.

Cortana was standing outside looking at the entrance after handing the man he had saved to the paramedics that were on scene she also refused to talk to the police or the reporters. She saw on her motion sensor a yellow dot that showed the Master Chief he burst out of the door just as the countdown on both their HUDs hit zero there was a large explosion that sent large fireballs out of all the windows and the doors.

Chief disappeared in a ball of fire that caused everyone to take a few steps back except for Cortana who started to move to where she had last seen Master Chief. After a few seconds the fireball subsided and there crouching on the ground was Master Chief who was standing in a position that shielded the fireball from getting to her.

He stood up and handed the women to the paramedics then he walked over to Cortana before he could say anything the reporters on scene all started to throw questions at them both to which they didn't answer. Then John told Cortana,

"We should leave as soon as possible" to that Cortana agreed. John and Cortana then both ran and Jumped up to the fifth story of the building next to the burning one they then climbed the other two stories via the fire escape all of this happened so fast the reporters didn't even realize that they had moved until they had started climbing.

They quickly ran across the rooftops until they reached the warthog. They got into the warthog and quickly started the engine making their way out of the city before going into a dark alley and soon teleported back to their base of operations.

They stored their gear and their armor then they left the secure storage area that they had made under their shop home it was insulated against all conventional types of scanners as well as the hatch to get to the storage area was covered in photo reflective plating making it invisible to the naked eye. And even if the hatch was found it would take a considerable long time to get into it since the hatch was two centimeters of titanium-A armor plating.

They came out of the storage area and walked upstairs to the table where Curtis and Miranda where sitting in the same spots as they had been before they had left. As they sat down the same news program that they had first heard about the fire from came back from a commercial break.

"If you are just joining us there was a fire at an apartment building in downtown New York. It was not looking good their where two people still trapped in the building but the fire had become too hazardous for the fire department to enter the building. But just as the family members of the people who were still trapped inside lost hope these two people came onto the scene" it went to a video from a camera that was on scene showing John and Cortana charging headlong into the burning building.

"One of these two people came out with one of the two people still trapped inside handing the man to the EMTs on scene. Then about one minute later the person's partner came out of the building but just after he exited the building a gas line inside of the building exploded and engulfed the entire area where he was in fire," This time it showed a video of John being engulfed in a massive fireball that then died away after three seconds and the crowd was shocked to see him just crouching over the person he had in his arms, "He somehow was uninjured and then he handed the women to the EMTs and then they both left the scene"

"Well John I say congratulations on your first act as a hero in this new world" said Miranda as the news broadcast ended.

At the Avengers mansion the heroes were all watching the same news broadcast about the fire in downtown New York.

"Well it seems our new friends get around" said Captain America as they looked at the clip that Ironman and ant man were looking at. They began talking amongst each other when Cap interrupted them.

"What is that" he exclaimed pointing to the spot in the clip just as the fireball engulfed one of the two people in armor.

"Jarvis zoom in around the figure that is being engulfed in flames and slow down the clip" said Ironman. The projection focused on the man in the flames and started to play in slow motion. Then they saw what the Captain had seen, just before he disappeared he was engulfed in a golden shimmering that covered his entire body.

"Is it possible that man in armor actually has portable energy shields?" asked Hank disbelief in his voice. He knew that there had indeed been attempts to make energy shields but they could not be perfected to be human sized because of the power requirements. Even Tony was not able to make working shields for his armor because even the arc reactor was not able to meet the power output required to make the system work and to power the armor.

"I don't know how that's possible even I don't have that level of technology, the power source for that suit must be extremely powerful to be able to power the shield system as well as to power the suit as well."

"We need to keep an eye out for these people and I'm sure you two would want to take a look at his tech" said Captain America to Tony and Hank. Then the two started discussing the tech that would go into making that armor. The others left the room as the two continued talking about the science involved the words seemed to only make sense to the two of them.

The others decided to go find their own things to do Captain America decided to go for a walk. As he walked down the street some people started to stare at him but he was used to getting stared at so it didn't bother him much as he decided to go to central park to walk around in the fresh air that was generated by the trees there.

When he entered the park he smiled slightly at the sight of the children and their parents playing. He then heard a heavy footstep next to him to see that Hulk had followed him and he was also watching the people.

Back on the Forward onto Dawn all the members of the UNSC crew were onboard the ship doing some training as well as some routine maintenance on their gear. Cortana was on the bridge doing a routine scan of the space around the ship when she noticed something. It was a weak signal that she almost missed as she scanned the area.

She then locked onto the signal and saw it was a distress call but what surprised her was that it was forerunner coding but it was encrypted with a song password. Before Cortana started to try and crack the code she sent a message to the others telling them to report to the bridge. As she was analyzing the coding she noticed something familiar about the coding she searched her "memory" and she then realized it was similar to the code that covered her avatar.

Just then the others walked onto the bridge.

"What do you have Cortana?" asked John as he took off his helmet and stood next to the others who were all standing around the main holoprojector that was located in the center of the bridge.

"I detected a signal that has a sound password and it is addressed to you John" Said Cortana. Chief gave a nod and then Cortana played the sound that was the hint to the password. As soon as he heard it he stood stiffer then he had been a moment ago. The tune that played was _oly oly oxen free _He then walked over to the mike on the table and repeated the tune phrase that only him, the Spartans, Doctor Hasley, and CPO Mendez knew.

The message opened and Cortana quickly read it.

"I don't believe it it's a message from Doctor Hasley, CPO Mendez, Fred, Kelly, and Linda. The message says they are trapped in a micro dyson sphere at Onyx and that they have found a way out but they don't have a ship to escape on. They have also disabled the large number of sentinels that had been guarding the sphere's exit."

"Cortana we need to go there now, how old is that message?" Asked John with a small amount of hope in his voice that some of his brothers and sisters as well as his "Mother" were still alive and this gave him a little bit of hope as he had thought that they had all died.

"According to the timestamp on the message it is three days old" Said Cortana. John looked at Keyes not needing to say any words as she knew what he was asking. She gave a nod and Cortana sent a signal to their warehouse locking it down until they returned.

Once that was out of the way Cortana positioned the ship out of range of any Earth sensors. They then jumped into slipspace quickly soaring towards Onyx it would take then at least three days to reach the system so they opted to not go into cryo so instead they just trained and practiced keeping their skills up to par.

John and Cortana spent their time practicing their hand to hand combat as well as practicing their driving by racing through the corridors of the ship that were used to transport troops and supplies around the ship. The rest of the time they spent cleaning their armor and gear as for Curtis he slept and exercised for the entire ride.

Keyes on the other hand did simulations of combat as well as trying to beat Cortana in some of the simulations but Cortana always won without even having to use a 16th of her processing power. Keyes also did a small exercise routine that she did everyday to help kept her fit for combat at a moment's notice.

They all stood on the bridge of the Forward onto Dawn as it came out of Slipspace they saw a portal open up in front of them as they entered real space. What they saw made them tense up because surrounding them were millions of sentinels.

"Cortana Give Core a call we need him on the bridge" said Keyes who was still visibly tense at the amount of sentinels that surrounded her ship. A minute later Core floated onto the bridge.

"How may I be of assistance Reclaimers?" he asked as he floated next to them.

"We have some friends that are trapped inside a Micro Dyson Sphere can you help us get them out?"

"In the shipyard that we built the ship around there is a modified teleportation grid that can connect to the exit grid for the Micro Dyson Sphere"

"Alright can you get us into the Dyson Sphere?"

"Yes I can if you please follow me we can teleport their right now if you would like"

"Can you maintain communications with them from the ship once they enter the sphere?"

"Yes I should be able to do that"

"Alright Chief, Cortana I want you to go and get them back we will be here on the ship"

"Commander why don't you want to come get them with us?" asked Cortana who was curious as to the reason why would Keyes not want to come with them to save the others.

"Curtis and I are going to be looking over that ship" said Keyes pointing out of one of the large windows of the bridge. Outside was a UNSC Corvette it was heavily damaged from plasma fire and was drifting in space.

"Alright good luck" said Cortana as Chief and her ran to get weapons just in case they encountered hostiles when they entered the Sphere. Keyes and Curtis both went to the armory and put on their armor as well as grabbing a battle rifle and an SMG before they ran towards the hanger. They jumped into one of the pelicans and soon left the ship under the control of Core who was instructed to hold the ship in the position by Keyes.

She jumped into the pilots chair and powered up the engines raising the pelican off of the ground. She flipped the switch that controlled the rear doors then as soon as the cargo bay was pressurized they left the hanger and flew towards the UNSC Corvette that they had seen in the distance.

John and Cortana quickly grabbed their gear that comprised of an assault rifle and a magnum as well as two combat knifes each. They then headed to the part of the ship that was the forerunner shipyard. They saw Core floating next to an arch that looked like it held a miniature Slipspace portal except glowed a vibrant green instead of the bright blue that it usually was.

"Just step through the portal and you will be transported into the Micro Dyson Sphere it cannot remain open for extended periods of time due to the immense amount of power that the system requires to operate. So once you find them come back to the place where you enter and send me a signal to open the portal again."

"Alright let's go" said John as they jumped through the portal and after a second they stepped out onto a plain. They looked around and they saw a structure off in the distance they then started to run towards it. As they were running Chief saw a sight he thought he would never have gotten to see again. His Spartans at least some of them were still alive he saw them and then opened the com and said the code known only by the Spartans, Doctor Hasley, and CPO Mendez.

Fred, Kelly, and Linda heard a sound that they thought they wouldn't get to hear ever again over the COM_ Oly Oly Oxen Free_. They immediately stopped what they were doing and replied with the code that was the immediate reply.

"All is free all is clear" they resounded as one. Then over the COM came a voice that they were not expecting to hear.

"This is Spartan-117 does anyone copy, reply over" was the voice that came over the COM.

"Spatan-087 reporting sir"

"Spartan-058 reporting in sir"

"Spartan-104 reporting in and boy is it good thing to be hearing your voice sir"

"It is good to hear that there are three less of us missing, Is Doctor Hasley and CPO Mendez with you as well?"

"Roger that sir we can get them for you if you follow us to this location" said Fred as he dropped a waypoint on the building that they had used as a base of operations since arriving inside of the shield world. It was on the end of a plane on top of a hill so that it was a very defendable position except they had to go and find food in the nearby forest that had a large number of animals and plants that were edible.

John and Cortana saw the marker appear on their HUD and saw that the building that they needed to head to was the one they were already running towards. After three minutes of running they arrived at the building to see the other three Spartans standing next to Doctor Hasley and Chief Petty Officer Mendez.

"Hello John" said Doctor Hasley looking at John as he and Cortana took off their helmets. "Now who are you" asked Hasley not knowing who the other Spartan was because she could tell all of her Spartans were even when they were in their armor.

"It's Me Cortana" said Cortana as she waited to see her "mothers" reaction.

"Cortana how do you have a human body?"

"Well that is kind of a long story but we will explain everything that has happened since you've gone missing once we get back to the ship but we need to return soon so we can return to Earth as soon as possible."

"Alright we will gather our supplies and then we will be ready to go" said Doctor Hasley as the Spartans soon loaded their supplies into a few metal crates. The Spartans each took a crate and they all started to walk towards the area were the portal would open to allow them to get out of the Micro Dyson Sphere.

"Core open the portal we are coming back through" said John into the COM as they got back to the portal. It opened soon afterwards and they stepped through the portal and a moment later they were stepping onto the floor of the freight.

Back on the pelican Curtis was slightly nervous as Keyes flew the pelican towards the damaged ship not sure of what they were going to find on the other ship. They flew towards the ship soon entering the hanger the pelican landed. As far as they could tell the ship was damaged by covenant plasma fire since a large part of the ship was burned away. And there was also a large number of melted armor as well.

Once the bay repressurized they both put on their helmets and grabbed their weapons checking to make sure that they were loaded and working properly. They clicked off the safeties and hit the door release entering the bay. They clicked on the VISR vision mode on their helmets and looked around the hanger making sure to look over every inch of the hanger.

They then moved throughout the ship first going to the bridge and finding the room had taken a direct hit from a plasma torpedo so they couldn't even enter the room without having the hallway they were in explosively decompress. They were now on their way towards the Cryo bay looking for any survivors that were able to get to the pods.

They entered the third bay and after seeing none of the pods were active. They saw with relief that there were two pods in the bay that were active. Keyes walked over to the console and accessed the two trooper's bios, one of them was male and the other was female, and they saw that both of them had strong heartbeats and they would both be able to come out of cryo smoothly without any problems.

She then pressed the button that started the thawing process and after three minutes the pods seal's broke sending the gases that were in the pod spilling out of the seams as the pod door started to swing outwards.

The two occupants in the pods groaned as they started to wake up. They slowly sat up in their pods and then they stepped out of their pods.

"Who are you people…" asked the male trooper but he stopped mid sentence when he saw Curtis's face through his unpolarized visor. "Curtis is that you?"

"Kyle?" asked Curtis upon seeing his long time friend.

"Ya it's been a long time since we last saw each other was just before the last battles of the war." Said Kyle as he and the other cryo occupant started to put on their armor after they stretched their limbs to get out any stiffness from being "thawed out" from cryo.

After they got their armor on their armor gave a powerful hum as their shields powered up.

"They added shields to the ODST BDU?" asked Keyes

"Yes they have added shield as well as a number of other features as well in the last decade since the war ended"

"It's been ten years since the Human Covenant war?" asked Keyes

"Yes mama humanity has recovered from the majority of the damages that happened to the remaining colonies and the eggheads back at the Office of Naval Intelligence had even found out how to reverse the effects of the energy projectors. In fact we already have reclaimed Reach and it has been returned to its former glory and better. The UNSC is now in control of 50 worlds and that number is expected to grow."

"The fleet also has gotten a major upgrade all ships are now equipped with energy shields and a small amount of plasma turrets. We are now in an alliance with the brutes, the jackals, the grunts, the hunters, the drones, and the Elites. We are all allies since the end of the war but there are still a few groups of loyalist Brutes and Jackals that are trying to cause problems."

"Our ship was damaged by a group of Brutes that attacked our battle group. We were just about to enter slipspace when they attacked us so our shields weren't at full power since most of the power was going to the slipspace drive. But they were able to hit the bridge with a guided plasma torpedo. Guess once the ship started to drift from the decompression of most of the levels they decided that we were as good as dead and left to attack the rest of the battle group. But by that time they had already jumped."

"We were wearing our armor at the time so we were able to breathe once the ship decompressed. But sadly many of our friends weren't so lucky they either didn't have their helmets on or they got sucked into the vacuum" Said Sam who was the other trooper that was in the pods.

"Troopers I think it's time to get you some rest but then we need to explain to you the situation we have here. Are you the only survivors?" said Keyes.

"Yes sadly we are the only ones who lived we spent at least five hours scouring this ship looking for anyone else but we couldn't find anyone" Said Kyle with a sad look on his face as he remembered looking for survivors and only finding the bodies of many of his friends and fellow soldiers.

They then all went to the hanger and boarded the pelican Keyes got into the cockpit and closed the back door. Curtis, Kyle, and Sam sat in the troop bay and talked about old times together before the war as well as the few times that they had gotten shore leave during the war.

Once the pelican entered the hanger of the Dawn they saw that the Spartans were already back. Curtis, Kyle, and Sam all walked towards the troop quarters with the few personal affects that they had brought with them. They got to their rooms and they stored their affects and their gear.

Keyes on the other hand walked towards the Spartans, Doctor Hasley, and MCPO Mendez. The Spartans and Mendez sensing the two wanted to be alone all left the room and went in the direction of the mess hall.

"Hey mom" said Keyes just before Doctor Hasley embraced her in a tight hug. She returned the hug and they both smiled as they saw that the other one had lived through the most brutal war ever recorded in human history.

They started to talk to one another as they walked towards the bridge because there was something that Keyes needed to do. As the two entered the bridge of the ship they saw Cortana sitting at one of the stations her helmet was off and they saw that her eyes were partially glazed over. Meaning she was using more of her processing power to run the ship and less on moving around with her body.

"Cortana" said Keyes to her body but instead of replying through her body the holoprojector in the middle of the bridge came online. Her avatar soon appeared and turned to face them.

"Yes I'm here what do you need?" asked Cortana as she looked to her side as if reading something.

"Can you maneuver the ship over to the _Two For Flinching _and engage the docking tubes?"

"Yes after reviewing your helmet logs I maneuvered the ship closer so that we could at least savage the gear onboard is that what you had in mind?"

"Not exactly I want you to contact Core and tell him I want the ship to be rebuilt as soon as possible once we get back to Earth, I want it to get the same upgrades as the Dawn currently has."

"Alright moving into position, initiating handshake protocols, connected giving a burst of the maneuvering thrusters to match our speed and pitch," they felt I slight thud rumble throughout the ship," The ships are attached preparing to open the hatches, opening, sending robotic rovers to retrieve the ODST BDU MK IIs and anything else we can use, and I sent a message to Core and he said that he is already sending constructors into the ship to seal the breaches in the hull as well as start to upgrade the internal components."

"Alright good work Cortana can you please send a transmission to Kyle, Sam, Mendez, and the Spartans telling them to report to briefing room 05 we should fill them in on the situation that we have here so that once we get back they know what they are getting into."

"Alright Commander would you like me present when you explain everything?"

"Yes Cortana and if you could would you please compile a folder with all known major heroes and villains so that after the meeting they can review any of them if we have to fight them at some point in time."

"Alright compiling it will be complete in three minutes" with that all three departed from the bridge and soon entered the conference room. It took three hours for them to tell the others what was the situation they were in and by the time they were finished the ship was ready to go to slipspace, all the ODSTs and Keyes now had a set of ODST BDU MK II calibrated for them.

The ODST BDU MK II has built in shields that were the strength of 1/8 the Spartan's MJOLNIR armor. It also had a square shield emitter on the right arm similar to the ones used by the Jackals it had its own independent power system but it can get power from the suits reactor if needed but that makes the full body shield weaker. They can also divert the arm shield's power to the main suit if needed. The air filtration system also got an upgrade that made it possible to breath in deep space or underwater for an hour and a half. The armor also got a small active camouflage system courtesy of the UNSC's alliance with the Elites. It can run for one minute with a three minute cool down. On the left arm was a grappling hook with a 6 meter cable that can lift 250 pounds. The piece on the gauntlet can be taken off and attached to a surface and remotely activated via a magnetic plate on the bottom. The COM system also got a major overhaul giving the COM three times the range of the MK I. Two vision modes were also added, Night Vision and Thermal. They also added magnetic plates to the hands and feet to allow troopers to easily scale buildings or other metal structures. It also had some reactive circuits in the armor that made the wearer stronger as well as having his or her reaction times enhanced by a fourth.

Once the meeting was over the ships were soon jumping into slipspace and over the next three days. Keyes, Curtis, and even Doctor Hasley all got used to their ODST BDU MK II armor. Although the Doctor wore her lab coat over armor and her armor had enhanced sensors that were more precise and covered a large range of variables.

After learning how to use her armor Keyes continued to train in simulated battles with Cortana and she also spend part of one of the days talking to her mother. Then to finish of each day she would do a small amount of exercise to stay in peak physical condition to be ready for any situation that might come up.

Doctor Hasley spent time with her daughter and she also gave each of her Spartans a thorough medical examination as well as making small talk with them which she could tell that they appreciated. She also worked on a few projects that she was working on. The items in question had been in the crates they had brought with them from the Micro Dyson Sphere.

The Spartans spent all their time together training, sparring, and cleaning their gear. They did take some time making small talk among themselves and Doctor Hasley.

Chief Petty Officer Mendez spent his time watching the Spartans train as well as doing some training of his own. He also decided to go to the mess hall where the ODSTs were celebrating.

The ODSTs decided that they should celebrate that they were all together and alive. But since it was still a military vessel there wasn't any alcohol onboard save for the small flask each once kept with their personal supplies. They also were able to have a feast of sorts since they were one of the few people on the ship so they didn't need to ration the food. After the part that they agreed to continue once they got back to Earth they trained, spared, and joked.

Everyone also took time to look over their New IDs and their new life's that they would be using for the duration of their stay on this Earth. They all got to use their real names as

In no time at all the three days had passed and they were going to be exiting slipspace in a matter of minutes. They all stood in the bridge of the ship as it exited slipspace the Spartans all wearing their helmets and stood by the elevator as the glowing blue that was slipspace was gone in an instant.

"Ah it's good to be back even if that's not our Earth" Said Curtis as he looked out the window.

"Hold on there is something happening in Central Park" said Cortana as she accessed the small number of Black Widows that they had deployed in orbit around the planet so they could monitor events that were going on planet side as well as being able to give them real time data when in the field.

"Ok I see the Avengers, X-men, and the Fantastic Four but I don't see who they are fighting….. wait it's the hulk he is going crazy, We need to get down there now" Exclaimed Cortana.

"Alright we are all going down there everyone gear up" said Keyes as they all ran to grab their gear. The ODSTs each grabbed a battle rifle, a Magnum, and a Rocket launcher with one extra set of rockets. They also grabbed four frag grenades each once they secured all of their ammo in their rucksacks and attached their gear to their armor they then ran towards the hanger to the waiting pelican.

Keyes boarded the pelican after getting the same gear as the ODSTs. She sat at the pilot's seat and started the diagnostics on the pelican to make sure it was battle ready. Kyle sat down in the Copilot's seat and started the weapon diagnostics. Both diagnostics came back without any problems in the systems of the pelican.

The Spartans boarded the pelican a moment later. John had an assault rifle and a plasma rifle on his left thigh along with four plasma, five fragmentation grenades, and two brute spike grenades. Kelly was armed with dual plasma rifles and she had an assault rifle on her back. Linda was armed with her custom sniper rifle in her hands and she had a Spartan laser on her back. Fred was armed with an assault rifle in his arms and he had a rocket launcher with two extra ammo cases he also had an energy sword that he had taken from one of the elites he had defeated. On his shoulders he also had two laser sharpened combat knifes one on each shoulder. Cortana had an assault rifle and a magnum.

Doctor Hasley soon boarded the pelican with a rucksack that had a number of clips for battle rifles and for magnums. She handed each ODST two clips one for their battle rifles and one for their magnums. She also handed Linda one clip for her sniper rifle they all looked at the bullets in the clips and saw that they looked like the standard casings but the actual bullet was replaced with what looked like a spike like the ones launched from the brute spiker.

"The spikes are identical to the ones used in the brute spiker. As the gunpowder ignites it ignites the chemicals covered the spikes causing them to be superheated them as they launch out of the barrel." The door to the pelican closed and Keyes powered up the engines and they were soon flying out of the hanger towards central park.

"Commander, permission to have tactical command of this mission" asked John as he and the others prepared for the soon to come mission.

"Permission granted Chief" Replied Keyes over the speaker mounted in the troop bay.

"Alright here is the plan Kelly, Fred, and I will be Red team we will attack the hulk head on. Fire team Charley will be comprised of Curtis, Kyle, and Sam will give Red team fire support when we need it and you will also have to make sure that no civilians are hurt by the fighting. Linda, you and Cortana are going to protect the Doctor. Linda, you will also be our contingency if it appears that the hulk is going to get into the city you are to end the threat of the hulk….permanently." Everyone gave a nod as they all agreed with the plan and their parts in it.

In central park there was a fierce battle going on as the Avengers and a number of X-men were trying to stop the hulk they weren't sure why the hulk was attacking but all the avengers and the fantastic four where present and of the x-men there was; Professor-X, Cyclops, Wolverine, Jean Grey, and Storm.

Professor-X and Jean where both using their telepathy to try and calm the hulk but to no avail. It didn't help that the others had to keep attacking the hulk to keep him contained to central park. Even with everyone attacking the Hulk they were still unable to keep him down. The heroes were all getting extremely tired form the duration of the fight and hulk had more energy than he did when the fight started. As they were fighting everyone heard a powerful roar and they looked up and saw the same transport as before.

The Back opened and five of the figures in green armor jumped out and landed with a thud leaving indents in the ground. And then four people wearing the black armor came down on wires that came from their wrists. One of the troopers was wearing a lab coat and carried no weapons.

Two of the soldiers in green armor went over to the one in the lab coat and the three of them moved to a nearby bench and they set up two small handheld computers as well as setting down a crate with a number of supplies in it. The rest of the green armored soldiers moved towards the hulk and started to shoot.

Kyle then gave Curtis and Sam a quick hand signal to advance towards the Hulk and to spread out as they moved forward and spread out as they advance through the trees. Red team quickly charged the hulk and began firing giving the heroes a brief respite as the Hulk was distracted by the new threat. The hulk raised his arms to block the onslaught of bullets, and then Red team ran around the hulk shooting the entire time. They all leapt back from the Hulk and Keyes who was still in the pelican fired at the Hulk with the chin mounted chain guns. The rounds hit the Hulk and they penetrated his skin but since he was so enraged they only went in about two centimeters but the wounds only made him angrier.

Kyle moved towards the heroes and quickly informed them,

"We are here to help stop the Hulk, but our orders are if the hulk is about to leave the park or if he hurts a single civilian then we are to stop the threat of the Hulk permanently"

"You mean kill him? He is just an innocent victim in all of this" exclaimed Wasp who was shocked that they planned to kill the Hulk. Would it even be possible to kill the Hulk she and many of the other heroes wondered.

"We have our orders" said Kyle and with that he moved back into position with the rest Fire team Charley. They all moved behind the trees not engaging the Hulk until they requested fire support. Kyle peered around the tree and saw that the Spartans were able to at least hurt the Hulk with the normal weapons but they were not any closer to slowing him down.

Master Chief dived to the left to dodge one of the Hulk's large hands. He shot a long burst from his assault rifle just then the clip ran dry he thumbed the clip release as he rolled again to dodge another sweep from the Hulk. He slid a new clip home and pulled back the slide chambering the first round. He then reached into his rucksack and grabbed a Fragmentation grenade. He shot at the Hulk's face expecting him to try and smash him again he rolled to the side but he armed the Frag grenade and left it where he had been moments before.

The Hulk smashed his fists down on either side of the grenade. It exploded a moment later slightly burning his chest as well as his face and sending a large amount of superheated shrapnel into him as well. But the only thing this caused was him to become more enraged. The Spartans were starting to run low on ammo as well so they pulled back ever so slightly.

"Fire team Charley give us cover fire" said Chief into the squad com.

"You heard The Master Chief, Marines let's play some mind games with the Jolly Green Giant. Start shooting then activate your active camouflage and move to another position" Curtis was the first to shoot he pulled the trigger twice his rifle barking out two bursts of three bullets. He then turned on his active camouflage and moved to another location. Next Sam fired at the hulk from the left side he shot two bursts as well. He then turned on the active camouflage and moved to his next position. Once he was safely behind the tree he turned off his active camouflage. Kyle then shot at the hulk from the right side and then he activated his active camouflage and ran to his next position.

The plan was starting to work as the Hulk was confused by being shot from different sides by what looked like one man. Curtis this time hefted his SPNKR Launcher and fired both rockets before turning on his active camouflage and moving. Then Sam and Kyle did the same thing. The heroes who had gotten their second wind now reentered the fight. Ironman, The Human Torch, and Storm took flight and started to attack the Hulk from above. Then the rest of the heroes came in and attacked. The hulk was able to send Wolverine, The Thing, and Mr. Fantastic flying with a swipe of his hand. Then the sky filled with clouds that were formed by Storm and soon bolts of lightning burst from the clouds striking the Hulk and making him roar out in pain.

The Hulk then clapped his hands hard enough to make a sonic boom that knocked all the heroes out of the sky the Hulk then leapt over to Storm who had been the one to strike him with lightning. Curtis saw this and fired at the Hulk as he was about smash Storm who was still dazed from the sonic boom. The rounds hit the Hulk in the back of the head causing him to spin around and glare at Curtis.

Curtis turned on his active camouflage but it had been used to much so it only turned on for a second before it overheated and turned off causing Curtis to be visible again. Hulk let out a roar and leapt towards Curtis with his arms raised above his head. Curtis rolled to the left and Hulk smashed the ground where he was only two seconds ago. Curtis started to run as fast as he could away from Hulk shooting as fast as possible.

Kyle reloaded his battle rifle with the custom rounds that Doctor Hasley. He pulled back the slide chambering the first rounds. He then fired at Hulk's back the spikes flew through the air and impacted Hulks back going halfway in and since they were superheated they caused the Hulk a great deal of pain as they burned him.

Hulk turned to the newest person to cause him pain and seeing another one of the troopers. He barreled down upon the trooper who fired as the Hulk got closer and closer to him. Kyle new that if he tried to run he wouldn't be able to outrun the Hulk so he did the next best thing he fired his rifle as fast as he could aimed at the Hulk's chest. The spikes hit him causing him more pain then before since there where now about 12 of the superheated spikes sticking from his chest.

The Hulk soon leapt into the air and tried to bring both of his fists down on Kyle. He rolled to the left and was able to evade the smash but he lost his battle rifle and a loud crunch told him that he wouldn't be using it again. He hit the switch on the interior of his helmet that activated the portable energy shield on his wrist. He then sent all the power to the wrist shield he raised his arm just in time to block a punch from the Hulk.

There was a cracking sound that told him his arm was broken even before he felt the wave of pain hit him like a freight train. He would have been in more pain but his armor automatically injected him with morphine, although the version used by the UNSC was a synthetic version of the drug that had no adverse effects on the body as well as it being non-addictive, the drug was dispensed from the small med pack that was on the armor and help a small number of medical supplies a trooper could use to patch themselves up in the middle of a battle.

But a broken arm was the least of his worries as the Hulk quickly rushed at him and grabbed him in his massive hand. He then raised him up and started to crush him in his hands, Kyle groaned as he felt like he was getting crushed under a ton of bricks form every side at once. He used his other arm and grabbed the magnum that was on his hip. He lifted it up and shot the Hulk directly in the face as he continued to squeeze him. He pulled the trigger as fast as he could till the magazine ran dry. The Hulk then pulled back his arm and threw Kyle towards a stone wall in the middle of the park.

As he was flying through the air Kyle raised his arm and was able to line up the grappling hook with a tree. He fired the hook and it stuck into the trunk of the tree. As soon as he got to the end of the rope the rope went taught. The sudden stop would've broken or dislocated the arm if the specially designed shock absorbers hadn't kicked in reducing the force of the sudden stop enough so that it just pulled his arm not enough to dislocate it but enough to cause it to hurt.

Just then the Spartans reentered the fight, after getting more ammo from the pelican via the supply pods it dropped, along with the heroes who had recovered. They all started to attack the Hulk and where able to slowly push him towards the middle of the park.

As everyone was fighting Jean Grey and Professor-X used their telepathy to look at the emotions of the soldiers that had appeared to help them fight Hulk. And what they felt was surprising from the soldiers in green armor they didn't feel anything but calm even as the Hulk tried to kill them. It was as if this was what they did every day since usually there was a combination of emotions that went along with battles even more so stressful situations.

And even the other soldiers wearing the advanced looking black body armor still had no fear in them as if the y had been through far worse. The two telepaths wondered what type of battles they would have had to participate in the have no fear when facing the Hulk in battle. But that could wait as they then went back to trying to calm down the Hulk even though their efforts where having little to no effect on him.

As soon as the Hulk was being pushed back Curtis and Sam rushed over to where Kyle was laying. Sam brought up Kyle's biometers on his HUD and what he saw made him worry for his commander as well as his friend. He had his arm broken as well as a number of cracked ribs and one rib had broken and it had punctured one of his lungs. Sam ran up to him and he then pulled a can of biofoam from his pack he then injected some of the foam into his chest cavity as well as making his armor on his left arm lock up so that it acted like a cast. Once he had done this he ran held Kyle's good arm and moved him towards where Doctor Hasley was.

Once he got there he took off the top half of Kyle's armor and he then took one of the medical kits that were in the crate they had brought with them. He opened the kit and then made a small cauterized incision in Kyle's broken arm. He then injected a special bone knitting polymer into the wound to increase the rate of healing for his broken bones. He repeated this process on his broken rib he also used a laser scalpel to repair the damage his broken rib caused to his lungs. Once Sam was done he wrapped Kyle's Chest in bandages and then he put his armor back on and Kyle was soon on his feet.

He felt like he was just ran over by a fully loaded warthog but he was still alive so that was a good thing in his mind. He could already feel his bones starting to mend although it would take around five minutes for it to fully mend and then around two more minutes to be able to use is arm as if nothing had happened. He looked over and saw that the heroes and the Spartans weren't making much headway.

Kelly ducked under one of the Hulk's arms and then quick as a flash she ran to the other side of the Hulk and shoved the barrel of her assault rifle into his side and held down the trigger. The Hulk roared in rage and tried to grab her but he had no chance to catch her. She was a green blur as she ran to the Hulk's backside and opened fire. More bullets peppered his back and this only caused him to be more enraged. Kelly then quickly pulled out a fragmentation grenade and priming it. She counted to three and threw the grenade just as Hulk turned around, she threw it with pinpoint accuracy and it hit Hulk in the face just as it exploded.

He roared out as he had white hot shrapnel sent into his face as well as the explosion itself burned his face. He stumbled backwards but this still barely slowed the raging giant who got back up and looked at the Spartans. He moved forwards at an incredible speed the heroes had a hard time following him but to the Spartans he might as well have been walking as they easily followed his movements.

They opened fire as they moved to the sides but the bullets had little to no effect on the Hulk. He continued his charge running into a tree causing it to fall down he picked up the tree and threw it at the Spartans. They leapt to the side to dodge the flying tree but it continued flying through the air straight towards Doctor Hasley, Cortana, and Linda. Linda and Cortana leapt in front of the Doctor raising their arms to block the tree. The tree impacted their arms causing the tree to explode into a large number of wood shards. One such shard flew between the two and buried itself into Doctor Hasley's arm. It was able to penetrate the armor she was wearing.

The Spartans saw this and all of them were soon fully enraged at seeing Doctor Hasley being wounded. The Spartans usually kept their emotions in check but there was two major exceptions one was if one of their fellow Spartans was wounded or if someone threatened or hurt Doctor Hasley. This had earned them the name of Demon from the Covenant as there was nothing that could stop a Spartan when they became fully enraged. Not even the might of the great Covenant Empire.

Professor X and Jean Gray recoiled at the feeling of so much anger coming from the green armored soldiers. They realized with some amount of shock that the anger from one of the soldiers was dwarfing the level of anger that the Hulk had. And all of them were just as angry as the first.

The Spartans and the Hulk stared each other down for what seemed like hours. The Spartans as one charged forward attacking the Hulk more brutally then before. John held his assault rifle in one hand and held a plasma rifle in the other firing both at once towards the Hulk's face.

The Hulk roared as he was temporarily blinded by the bullets and superheated plasma. Fred ran up and pulled out his two combat knifes from their sheaths. He ran towards Hulk as fast as he could and leapt into the air. He flew past the Hulk and stabbed the blades into his left arm with enough force to make the blades go to the hilt in his arm.

Hulk swung his other arm towards the Spartan but he dodged it by leaping to the side still holding the combat Knifes in each hand causing them to cut down his arm. Fred pulled out both knifes and dropped to his knee three meters behind the Hulk. Kelly then sprinted as fast as she could towards the Hulk leaping into the air and putting both her feet together. Fred did the same from the other side as he sprinted towards the Hulk's back. Kelly hit him square in the chest as Fred hit him in the back of the knees causing him to fall onto his back.

John then leapt onto his chest as he was lying on the ground and pulled back his fist and began to pound the Hulk with a number of quick unrestrained punches each one having the power to reduce bones to dust. Yet the Hulk only got his nose broken and a number of bruises formed on his face. He was soon beat into unconsciousness by more punches from The Chief and the fight was soon over with that as an ending note the Spartans all ran towards Doctor Hasley.

Author Note: Also the first person to review this chapter will if He/She wants to they can have their own character in this story. You must have an account to be eligible for the Character Creation Challenge. Also if this chapter has any grammar issues please let me know because my beta reader wasn't willing to proofread this chapter so please inform me of any errors and I will correct them.

Answers to Reviews:

Batty02: I do intend to have the Spartans and The ODSTs fight the CIS and I already have an idea as to what will happen but let's just say the clone troopers will be shocked to say the least

Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3 Complete

They stood around Doctor Hasley and they were relieved to see that she was not badly wounded. Sam ran up towards them followed by Curtis and Kyle. He knelt next to the Doctor and he gave her a quick examination and he was able to see that she was in no threat of losing her arm since he was their squad medic.

"Doctor you will be all right, the wound is not that deep since the armor was able to slow it down enough so you have no threat of losing the arm" said Sam. He reached into his pack and injected the Doctor with a shot of painkillers to help with the pain that was going to come when they removed the wood from her arm. He pulled out the wood shard and Doctor Hasley grimaced at the pain that was able to get to her even with the shot of painkillers. Sam then pulled out a self-adhesive battle dressing and put it over the wound.

Most of the Heroes were looking at the soldiers as Ironman called shield and informed him that the Hulk had been stopped. Fury told him that he was on his way to make sure the Hulk was secured so he wouldn't be able to damage the city anymore. Tony tried to talk Fury out of taking the Hulk into a holding cell but he wouldn't budge on the matter. Ironman looked over and saw that the Transport/Gunship that had brought the soldiers was landing.

Once he put the battle dressing on Doctor Hasley Sam and the others quickly moved out and cleaned up all evidence of them being there. The picked up Kyle's crushed rifle and all of the shell casings from the bullets that they had all used. As soon as they had cleaned the area Keyes brought the pelican down next to where Doctor Hasley had set up her gear.

"Fred please hand me your combat knifes" Doctor Halsey said after she stood up and walked over to her small computer. Fred was confused as to why but he handed them over two the Doctor they still where slick with the Hulk's green colored blood. She took both of the Knifes and held the both above a small test-tube that the blood dripped into. She then used a swab to clean the rest of the blood off of the blades and then put the swab into a small storage container.

She then put the test tube into a padded container that was designed to keep any samples captured in a test tube safe and secure. Once she secured the case she turned to hand Fred back both of his knifes and then addressed the others.

"Alright pack up we are moving out" with that they grabbed her gear and boarded the Pelican. The rear doors closed once they were all onboard Keyes then accelerated away from the heroes. Once they were out of site she activated the Active Camo and Turned on the autopilot plotting a course for the Forward onto Dawn. She then unbuckled her crash harness and stood up. She then hit the door release. She walked through the open door and went to Doctor Hasley sitting next to her.

"Are you alright" asked Keyes as she had seen her get wounded from her position inside of the pelican.

"Yes I'm fine thank you for your concern" said Doctor Hasley even though she said she was fine Miranda glanced at her Mother's medical information for the tenth time in the last five minutes. She saw that her blood pressure was slightly raised but that didn't worry her. She then decided to sit down next to her mother.

Iron Man watched as once again the mysterious group boarded their transport without a word. He contemplated following them but decided not to as he saw three SHIELD transports landing around the Hulk who was still unconscious. Out of the transports came a number of agents in Hulk-buster gear followed by none other than Nick walked up to the heroes and looked at Iron man as the Hulk-busters moved who now changed back to Bruce Banner.

"Tony what is going on here? Why did the Hulk suddenly go berserk and start to tearapart the city?' asked Fury.

"At the moment we don't know we tried to calm him down but even with the aid of the X-men's telepathy we still couldn't calm him down. I was also able to use the scanners in my armor to get some data on his brain activity" Said Iron Man.

"And what do you see in the scans of the Hulk's brain?"

"Well it was interesting I also did a scan on Hulk when we fought Graviton so using that as a basis to compare the new scan to. It is interesting he was more enraged then he was before and there was also less brain function going into critical thinking. Now this may only have been because he was enraged or it could be the result of something else."

"How can we be sure?"

"You should take a sample of blood from Banner and compare it to the one you got from him when he was in the cube." Said Iron Man as he and the others got ready to return to their respective bases. They said goodbye to the other heroes as they headed back to the mansion. They knew that there would be much to discuss once they got back.

The pelican soon flew into the hanger the Forward Onto Dawn the rear doors opened and they all started to take their gear towards their respective storage areas. But before they left the hanger Core appeared in a flash of yellow light.

"Reclaimer, once we had returned to orbit I began to repair and upgrade the ship we recovered I came upon two interesting developments. First I wished to ask if you could inform me of the name of the ship as I cannot seem to locate it." He said to Kyle as he was the highest ranking officer that was stationed on the Corvette.

"The ship's name is the UNSC Unending Resistance" Kyle said.

"The other problem I have encountered was that once I had restored power to the ship an onboard computer has initiated a lockdown of all systems. I believe that it was a construct that was still on the bridge but was not able to function due to the low amounts of power that was running through the ship's systems."

"Well I didn't think that he made it" said Sam as they both new exactly who or rather what was locking them out of the ship. "The AI was onboard the bridge when it got destroyed and we figured that he had gotten destroyed with the rest of the bridge. Kyle and I will go to the bridge and retrieve him." Kyle looked at Keyes who gave a nod.

"It is your ship after all since you are the last men stationed on the ship" said Keyes. They gave Core a nod and they three of them disappeared in a flash of yellow light.

Kyle and Sam got a sudden wave of disorientation that usually happened when using the Forerunner Teleportation system but it soon passed as they got used to their surroundings. They then started to walk towards the bridge of the ship. The doors that were locked down opened before them once they did a simple retina and fingerprint scan. Once they both scanned their eyes and fingers the security lockdown ended.

They quickly made their way to the bridge choosing to jog towards the bridge they were able to make it to the bridge in a matter of minutes. They made sure their armor was sealed after being told by Core that the bridge was void of any atmosphere. They then entered a small airlock that was connected to the bridge for the exact situation they were in now.

The door behind them closed and then the atmosphere was pumped out the room and into two large tanks that stored the air. Then the door to what was left of the bridge opened and they stepped out of the airlock. The bridge had taken a direct hit and almost the entire bridge was melted away but one of the few untouched terminals on the bridge pulsed a greenish blue color. Kyle walked towards the pulsing terminal and then spoke to it since it had a microphone and a small speaker on it.

"Hey Brandon is that you in there" He asked and for a moment they waited but then they heard a familiar voice.

"Yes it's me I would use my Avatar but the Holoprojector was destroyed along with most of the bridge" said Brandon through the speaker.

"Alright well I'm sure you would like to get out of there and stretch your legs a little" Kyle replied with a hint of humor seeing as he was an AI he had no legs to use but Kyle and the rest of the squad would always send jabs at the AI and he returned them with just as much humor.

"Sure but who is going to carry me out of here, you look like you have gained some weight" Kyle just shook his head at the jab and walked forward pressing a button on the terminal. Moments later a chip appeared from the side of the terminal he picked it up and inserted it to the slot at the back of his helmet. He felt another presence bump against his mine and he knew what the sensation meant.

The new generation of ODST BDU used a neural interface similar to the ones given to Spartans but it was much cheaper to produce then the ones made for the Spartans. The interface was what allowed the armor to boost an ODST's reaction times. But when he inserted Brandon's chip into his helmet it was somewhat similar to how it felt for The Master Chief when Cortana was in his armor.

Kyle then turned towards Core and told him that he could continue with the repairs and modifications. With the problems solved Core gave them a nod and informed them that they could leave the ship through one of the lower hard points used to attach the two ships. But Sam and Kyle had a better and faster way to get back to the Dawn.

Core then teleported to another part of the ship to continue on with his task of rebuilding the ship once he was gone Kyle told Sam his plan. Sam smiled under his helmet and gave a nod of approval. They both kicked off the deck plating and floated towards the part of the bridge where the windows would have been. The caught the edge and looked down to see the Dawn below them.

The both kicked off the ship at the same time they floated towards the Dawn and as they landed on the side of the dawn they activated the magnetic pads on their hands and feet. They then crawled towards the nearby airlock that was only a few feet from where they landed on the hull. As they cycled through the airlock they had grins on their faces as it was quite an adrenaline rush to be in zero gravity and just jump from one ship to the other.

The door opened and they headed towards a computer lab on one of the lower sections. After three minutes of walking they arrived at the lab and Kyle walked in first. He turned and saw Cortana standing there.

"Please insert your AI's chip into the terminal" said Cortana gesturing to the terminal to her left. "It is a standalone terminal with no way out but it will allow me to scan through his core programming and to make sure that he is not rampant." After three minutes of waiting for Cortana to check out the AI she turned around and said. "He is not in any danger of becoming rampant although his time without power has allowed him to stay operational as if he hasn't been running for the time he was without power."

"Alright then so how long until we can move him back to my armor?" asked Kyle.

"In around ten minutes since I am also upgrading his programming as well as giving him the ability to make simple copies of himself."

"Alright then we will wait around here until he is fully upgraded."

"Why do you have such a strong connection with him" Cortana asked since it seemed that the two soldiers didn't want to leave their AI.

"Well before he was an AI he was a member of our squad. When he died then we took his body and his brain was alive enough for us to make him an AI and since then he has functioned as our squad AI."

"How did he die?"

"There was new UNSC colony being invade by Brute loyalists we got sent into the battle area to evacuate civilians and to get them out of the line of fire….."

(Authors Note: hey guys I have decided to write this part in the form of a flashback without having them say it.)

"Alright troopers look alive we have some civilians behind enemy lines. We are going in on a warthog with a trailer that has crash seats to get them out of there." Said Kyle as he briefed them on the upcoming mission his four man team comprised of Private Curtis Dodds who was the newest member of their squad and in the small time he was with them he proved himself as a capable marksman, then there wasLance Corporal Brandon Coulter who loved anything that goes boom fitting since he was the squads demolitions specialist, and them there was Sam Ericson who was the second member of the squad and he was also a Combat medic at first he joined the marines to get his medical degree and then go on and become a doctor but he had too much fun being an ODST trooper so he opted to become a combat medic instead. After filling them in on the details they all headed to the armory.

"What is our contingency plan if sh*t hits the fan" asked Curtis who was currently putting on his armor and loading a SRS99D sniper rifle. He loaded six clips half of them he loaded with the standard rounds and the rest he loaded with specialized rounds designed to penetrate energy shields and armor. He also grabbed a silenced SMG with a few extra clips of ammunition.

"If the mission goes wrong then there will be a pelican in the area that will come pick us up as soon as it has finishedits own mission. And if something goes wrong with that then we will just have to hoof it on foot." Kyle replied as he got his battle rifle and silenced SMG ready and after inspecting both weapons he started to load up a number of clips and put them in the pouches that covered his armor. He also grabbed a can of C-7 foaming explosive attaching it to the side of his rucksack. He then put some fragmentation grenades and medical supplies into his rucksack.

Sam took a battle rifle and a silenced pistol looking both over and then grabbing more medical supplies then the others did. He took a small amount of spare clips only taking two spare clips for each of his weapons.

Brandon took a battle rifle and a rocket launcher that had twoextra rockets mounted on the casing. He grabbed seven spare clips for his battle rifle. He then loaded his rucksack with four cans of C-7 along with a large amount of detonators and timers. He also put a large amount of C-12 into his rucksack he also grabbed twenty of the specialized detonators and triggers he had made that used either a laser beam or a wire to set off the explosives.

Once they all grabbed their gear from the armory they jogged to the hanger bay where they boarded the pelican that took them to the UNSC base on the surface of the planet. Once they arrived at the base they quickly arrived at the motor pool. They all quickly climbed into the warthog Kyle sat in the driver seat starting the engine. Sam jumped on the turret pulling back the slide and taking of the safety. Curtis hopped into the passenger seat and held his sniper rifle setting up the small stand that had magnetic panels on the bottom of each side of the jumped into one of the seats on the trailer he held his battle rifle in his hands and had his rocket launcher in the seat to his left and to his right was his rucksack.

Kyle looked at the map on the dashboard showing where the civilians were supposed to be quickly memorized the fastest path and then he stomped on the accelerator the warthog lurched forward out of the motor pool and it was soon out of the forward command center and on what was left of the main freeway. It moved towards the location and they didn't encounter any resistance for the first ten minutes but it was too good to last.

They rounded a corner and they saw a squad of brutes, grunts, and jackals all of them feasting on five dead civilian's corpses. Sam held his thumbs down on the firing studs and the M41 light machine gun thundered as it sent the 12.7x99mm rounds towards the squad. The rounds easily tore through the aliens' bodies. They continued on down the street they would occasionally run into an enemy squad that Sam would proceed to cut down with the M41.

They closed on the location that the civilians were supposed to be located. But by then they had gotten the full attention of the Covenant in the area. The Covenant where now setting up blockades and ambushes for the ODSTs. Luckily they were either able to avoid them or go through them thanks to Curtis looking down the scope of his sniper and seeing them from a good distance away.

"We are one click out from the civilians we should be able to make it there in a few minutes…."

Just then a Covenant wraith intercepted them. It came out of a side ally and fired on them at point blank the shot hit in front of the warthog. The following shockwave sent the hog cartwheeling through the air. They all fell from their seats and rolled across the ground. Their weapons fell next to them and Brandon picked up his rocket launcher and he set two rockets towards the wraith. They both flew straight and impacted the front of the wraith but not before it got off another shot.

The wraith exploded but they had little time to celebrate since they all leapt to the side to dodge the plasma mortar that was launched at them. Kyle, Sam, and Curtis all leapt out of the way because they were far enough away from the plasma mortar that they were able to get clear easily. Brandon leapt to the side but he didn't get clear in time. The mortar impacted the ground four feet from him.

His shields flashed and then disappeared but they blocked enough of the explosion to send him flying through the air he hit a nearby wall putting a dent in it. He rolled over onto his hands and feet. He pushed himself up onto his feet and for a second he almost collapsed. He stood steady for a minute and then moved to grab his gear that had been spread out by the explosion.

Once he collected his gear he gave Kyle a nod and they set out on foot towards the civilians. It took them ten minutes to reach them since they had to stop every three minutes to fight a covenant patrol. They saw that there were twelve civilians, ten of them were adults and the other two were children. Sam patched up any that had wounds on them. Kyle, Brandon, and Curtis secured and guarded the perimeter.

"Sam are they all patched up" asked Kyle over the COM still looking around the surrounding buildings for anything that could be a threat to his team or the civilians that they came here to rescue.

"Yes sir there was only some minor injuries nothing to serious we will be ready to move when you give word."

"Alright have 5 minutes until the Evac transport is scheduled to arrive" Said Kyle after glancing at his mission clock. "Sam you will guard our route of escape just in case something goes wrong with the evac transport."

"Copy that" with that they stopped using the COMs so that the Covenant forces in the area wouldn't be able to find them from their COM transmissions. Just then Curtis reported that he saw three Brute Choppers approaching their position.

"They seem to be a scouting party; they are riding in a loose formation so that one rocket strike won't take them out. If they get closer I would suggest we should eliminate them we might need the weapons on them if we they attack us with a large force."

"Hold fire" said Kyle as he thought of the pros and cons of attacking the scouting party. If they killed the brutes then they would have some heavier firepower if they were attacked but then again if they didn't kill the brutes fast enough they could report their position to the rest of the Covenant in the area. He decided to wait and see if they got any closer. "Alright continue keeping me updated on their position we will not fire upon them unless we have to."

"Copy that sir" replied Curtis. He continued looking down the scope on his rifle. "They will be able to shoot at us in three minutes we will be able to shoot them in two." The brutes continued towards them. Kyle took out a small box from his pack and placed it on the ground next to them. He pressed a button on the side and a panel slid back revealing a keypad he entered a 4 digit code into it and for a second all of their HUDs got washed with static from the radar jammer.

"Alright we are going to take them down fire as soon as they are in range. Curtis you take the one on the left, Brandon you get the one on the right, and I will get the one in the middle." They waited twenty seconds more and then they all took carful aim at their designated targets. "Fire" there were two three round bursts that where drowned out by the roar of Curtis's rifle.

The brutes had been ordered to search the area for the Heretics that had destroyed one of their tanks. They knew that something was wrong when their COMs had suddenly gotten filled with static and before they could even think of turning on their shields they were soon ripped apart by a hail of bullets. Their bodies falling off of their choppers the choppers continued on for a few seconds before they slammed into the side of a building.

Kyle and Brandon quickly ran down the stairs to the ground floor. They peaked out the windows seeing it was clear they quickly ran towards the choppers. They each hopped on one of them and started them up they started up with no problems. Kyle powered down the one he boarded and then got onto the other one. He hit the activator and instead of starting up like the others it started to whine getting louder and louder. He jumped off of it and leapt behind a nearby dumpster. Brandon gunned the throttle of his chopper and drove around the corner just as the third chopper exploded in a flash of blue.

Brandon drove back around the corner to see Kyle stand up from behind the trashcan that was now slightly blackened and dented from the explosion. Kyle boarded the other chopper that was still undamaged and they both rode them back to the building that the civilians were holed up soon as they reached the front door Sam opened the doors so they could drive the choppers inside the building. Kyle glanced at his mission clock and saw that they had two minutes until the Evac transport came to pick them up. Kyle and Brandon returned to the roof to keep an eye on anything that was going to be a threat to them. They looked around and saw no movement in any direction. At the one minute mark Kyle started to scan the skies for the pelican that was to come and pick them up. He then spotted it approaching from the south.

"Here comes the transport get everyone ready to move out," Said Kyle before switching his COM system so he could talk to the pilot of the pelican. "Echo 621 do you copy, this is Sergeant Major Kyle Gordon."

"I read you loud and clear Sergeant Major we are going to put her down on the south side of the building" Said a female voice over his COM.

"Alright Sam get those civilians to the ground floor be ready to move to the south side of the building that is where the transport is going to land. Brandon get both of those choppers out there we will take them back to base with us. Curtis you stay up here until the pelican lands" said Kyle as he headed towards the stairs to get to the ground level. He opened the door to the first floor and looked around to see the civilians grabbing what little personnel affects they had and getting ready to leave. Sam was helping them gather their belongings and Brandon was just coming back inside to get the second chopper.

Kyle thumbed on the safety for his rifle before placing it on his back. He then walked over to an elderly woman who was having trouble carrying all of her items that she had put into a backpack. He grabbed her backpack and carried it outside just as the pelican got there. He stepped into the back of the pelican and after placing the backpack in one of the cargo racks he opened the door to the cockpit.

"Lieutenant we have twelve civilians that need evac and we have two brute choppers that we were able to commandeer." Kyle said to the woman who was at the controls of the pelican.

"Roger that, once everyone is onboard we will leave." She replied as Kyle nodded and closed the cockpit door. He turned around and saw that half of the civilians had already boarded the pelican and Brandon had already hooked up one of the choppers and was driving the second one towards the pelican now. He looked to the top of the building and saw Curtis's sniper rifle still moving from side to side as he scanned the area.

Brandon hooked the other chopper up as the last of the civilians boarded the pelican. Kyle tapped his COM once to get Curtis's attention once he looked and saw that they were ready to leave. Curtis ran down the stairs and soon came out the door boarding the Pelican. Sam stepped up right behind him and lastly Kyle stepped up. Kyle and Brandon stood at the back of the pelican while Curtis and Sam each took one of the seats.

The pelican flew into the air stating close to the buildings so that it was somewhat hidden from view. But just as they entered the middle of the city a Covenant Anti Air Wraith spotted them and fired a barrage of fuel rods at them. The pelican jerked and bucked as it attempted to dodge the cannon fire. Then two of the rods hit the pelican one on the underside and one near the backdue to the reinforcements that had been made to the pelicans design since the days of the Human-Covenant War the only thing that happened was the pelican shook violently.

Brandon lost his grip on the side of the pelican and fell out of the back. He was able to grab onto one of the Choppers but it fell off of the back of the pelican due to the second fuel rod hitting near the chopper. He stayed as he fell knowing that if he wasn't calm then he would have no chance. Thinking quickly he used the grappling hook on his arm he shot it at the chopper puling himself into the seat as the ground was getting closer at an increasing speed.

He powered up the chopper and then he hit the boost jets. They propelled him forward into a nearby building. He flew through the glass windows of the7 5th floor but he landed hard and was bucked off of the chopper. He landed on the ground and heard a loud crack followed by a sudden wave of pain that hit him like a ton of bricks. He looked to see his leg was at an unnatural angle and he knew it was broken even before his armor told him.

He looked around and saw that the only weapons he had now were his rocket launcher, his rucksack full of explosives, and the spiker he had taken from one of the dead brutes. He crawled towards the window and saw the wraith turn to fire at the pelican that had kept flying. The wraith was directly below him, he quickly grabbed a handful of C-12 plastic explosive that was about 1 kg. He molded it into a ball and put a detonator with a timer into the ball. He looked out the window and his helmet told him it was 12 meters to the ground. Doing some rough calculations he set the timer to 15 seconds and hit the button as he dropped it out the window.

The ball of C-12 fell towards the ground and it landed right on the side of the wraith just a second before it detonated. The explosion was able to destroy the wraith then it was followed by a second explosion as the wraiths reactor detonated. Brandon turned on his COM,

"Kyle anti air wraith has been destroyed. I broke my leg when I landed and I lost my rifle the best I can do is try to hold out here until you guys can come and get me."

"Lieutenant we need to land he is alive but he is in bad shape" Said Kyle to the pilot after he got Brandon's message.

"I'm sorry Sergeant but I have strict orders to get these civilians back to base. And once they were loaded I am to stop for nothing. I'm sorry sir" She replied. Kyle punched the door to the cockpit in anger. He turned back around to see Curtis and Sam putting on falcon decent units. Curtis had his secured first he then handed Kyle one of them.

"Alright Lieutenant if you can't stop can you at least slow down long enough for us to jump?" Kyle said as he put on his falcon decent unit.

"You are crazy to go back into the city the Brutes are all over the city but since I can't stop you from jumping I might be able to slow down so you have a chance to rescue your squad mate. I hope you realize that as soon as you leave this pelican then you are on your own."

"I know what the situation will be when we hit the ground" Said Kyle as he secured his rifle to the Falcon decent unit.

"Good luck sir. Jump in 3….2….1….Mark" She said as she slowed the pelican down for just a fraction of a second. The three of them leapt out of the back of the pelican falling towards the ground as the pelican continued on its current course. They all landed in a group in the middle of an intersection. They discarded their falcon decent units and quickly made their way towards the building that Brandon was stuck in. They moved in the shadows with hast since every minute that went by the close the Brutes got to finding them or Brandon.

Brandon grimaced as he moved down the last of the four flights of stairs that lead up to the fifth floor. He used the last of his C-7 to rig up another booby-trap on the stairwell with a laser triggered detonator. He set them up on all of the stairwells to the fifth floor he had also placed all of his C-12 in the main supports of the fifth floor that helped hold up the 7 other floors of the building.

He knew that if the Covenant found him before his team then he was at least going to take them with him so he set the charges that would level the building to detonate when he sent the detonation signal. He also rigged them to detonate if his armor stopped picking up life signs. He made his way back up to the 5th floor and soon he made it the middle of the floor. The building was an office and Brandon even with his broken leg was able to move a few metal desks in front of the door to a conference room. He hunkered down and did the only thing he could do, wait.

Kyle, Sam, and Curtis were around two blocks from the building Brandon was holed up in. They had stopped moving when a large group of Brutes had passed by near their position. They were now following the brutes and they continued to hope that the brutes would divert from their current path and go away or around Brandon's they continued on right towards Brandon's position.

From what Kyle could see this was a large portion of the Brute forces in the city and it was important to since there was many high ranking Brutes and a Brute Chieftain. Kyle's armor took a picture of the brute and sent it to the UNSC base's Intelligence division. His armor then came back with some interesting information. This brute was the leader of the invasion on the city. By this time the brutes had reached the base of the building that Brandon was hiding inside.

The Brutes entered the building and quickly stormed up through the floors towards the floor that was inhabited by Brandon. The first group of brutes that came up each stairwell triggered the booby traps that Brandon had rigged up. The resulting explosions took a total of 22 brutes and caused three of the four stairwells to be unusable. The remaining brutes all charged up the remaining stairwell but then ten of them were then cut down by Brandon.

Brandon fired his weapons as fast as he could but there were more brutes then he had bullets. Eventually he was out of ammo and he was soon captured by the brutes. The leader of the invasion and the brutes that attacked him grabbed Brandon by his throat and lifted him into the air.

"Tell me where the other humans are hiding" Said the Brute Chieftain holding Brandon dangling out the window.

"How about I tell you in hell" Said Brandon as he grabbed a shard of glass and stabbed the brute in the face. He then mustered all of his strength and kicked the brute in the chest. He was able to escape the brutes grasp as he fell he had a grin on his face he hit the button on the bottom of his gauntlet causing the building to explode in a massive fireball. The resulting shockwave sent Brandon flying into another office building but this time he bounced off and hit the ground with a solid thump.

The building fell down killing all the brutes that had entered it. Kyle cursed as he saw the building explode and then saw Brandon's vitals flat line. They still continued towards his IFF tag to recover his body. They reached him and saw that his armor was covered in burn marks and scratches as well as a number of dents. They then saw a signal that was being broadcasted to all UNSC channels. Kyle tuned in to the signal and what he heard made his heart start to beat faster.

"To all UNSC personnel still in the city there are no more civilians in the city and the boys in orbit are going to bomb the area in 10 minutes. There are three pelicans en route to get anyone left out of the city contact the pilots and give them your position and they will come get you."

Kyle quickly wasted no time and got into contact with the pelican as soon as the message started to loop. "Pelican Echo 876 this is Fire team Phoenix we are in the city near the center and we have a man down."

"Copy that Phoenix we are inbound to your location eta 1 minute keep you transmitter on so we can locate you" Said a female voice over the COM.

"Alright we are leaving; Curtis and Sam grab Brandon the pelican will be here in one minute." Curtis grabbed Brandon's legs and Sam got his arms. They waited in the entrance of a building so that they were hidden from any Covenant that was looking for them. Within a matter of seconds the pelican landed in the plaza next to them. They ran out of the building and soon entered the back of the pelican they each took a crash seat. Kyle strapped Brandon into the seat next to him and then with a solemn look on his face he reached towards Brandon's neck and proceeded to remove his dog tags and then attached them to his own dog tags. The pelican then flew to back to the UNSC Unending Resistance without any problems.

"And then after he died when we got back to the ship we were able to get one of the Doctors to allow us to turn him into an AI because he had no family and he had often said that if he died he would want to become an AI to continue serving the UNSC. So long story short he became our squad's personal AI.

"Alright" said Cortana as they left the room she returned to the tedious process of rebuilding the Unending Resistance as well as having some of the robotic builders sweep what was left of the ship for anything that they could use. As they swept was sweeping the ship one of them entered a room and found a safe this caused it to send a message to Cortana. She then uploaded her full programing into her body and then she set off towards the room at a slow jog. As she approached the room she brought up the persons room and saw the occupant of the room was a Mr. John Smith.

Cortana brought up his record and saw that he was a medical officer she then searched for any discrepancies in his service records. Finding none she searched his medical logs and found that there was something strange every two days that they weren't in combat Kyle was given a full medical checkup. She started to ponder this when she reached Smith's room. She then entered his room and she went to the location of the wall safe.

She then touched her hand to the electronic control panel and bypassed the encryptions so easily that she had to laugh. She opened the safe and inside was a data-pad she picked it up and quickly read through the data inside and what it said was rather interesting. Smith was an Office of Naval Intelligence. The files on the data pad were about an ONI project titled Sharpened Sword.

She then sent a message to the Spartans, Doctor Hasley, and CPO Mendez. They all reported to the conference room that she had sent the message for them to go to. She sat down and started to explain the finding of the safe and the odd occurrence of Kyle's continued visits to the medical officer. The visits didn't make sense to them until Cortana told them about Project Sharpened Sword.

"According to the records I found the project is to test and then give out augmentations to all of the ODSTs in service. Kyle was the first and only test subject that was in the program. They came to him and offered him a chance to join the project when he was critically wounded in battle. He would have most likely have died if they hadn't given him the augmentations. The augmentations have a very quick recovery time afterwards taking only two days to recover from. But after that he was given training in every aspect of the UNSC Military as well as the Navy this was due to his enhanced memory. They give the subject: Higher Stamina/Endurance, Better Long/Short term memory, Enhanced muscle mass (strength), Higher Pain tolerance, Better Eyesight, Enhanced healing (impressive regeneration),Tougher Bones, Slight reaction time boost, Enhanced Hearing, Immune system is enhanced allowing subject to better deal with poisons and sickness also allows subjects to live longer, Aging is slowed allowing subject to love twice as long. The reason for the almost daily medical checkup was to make sure there are no side effects from the augmentations. His performance will either get the project green-lighted or scrapped," after Cortana finished talking they all milled over the information that they had just been told.

"Well that makes some sense he was able to take on the Hulk in close quarters combat and come away unhurt" Said Doctor Hasley. After the meeting they decided they should go back down to the surface of Earth to keep their cover intact. Kyle and Brandon each got new identity's as well as new occupation in the auto shop that everyone else also had a cover at.

The next few weeks were calm as Kyle and Brandon learned how to fix the cars easily enough. And according to Cortana who was monitoring SHIELD's as well as the Avenger's radio frequencies they had not made any headway in finding out who they are or why they appeared to help them fight the Hulk and then leave without a word.

It was another week until anything that was worth them going out in their armor. They had all gotten teleported up to the Forward Onto Dawn and as they were putting on their armor they were getting the briefing from Cortana on what the mission was.

"The situation we are going into is somewhat unknown but I have hacked into Hydra's intelligence network and they seem to have gotten a hold of one of the Avengers. The Avengers despite their best efforts have been unable to locate him but by hacking into Hydra's network I was able to find the exact location that they have him in. And while I was at it I infected their systems with a virus that will erase their computes as well as lock them out of their own network. I left the opening that I used to get in before and when we attack them to rescue the Avenger I will activate the virus to give them something else to worry about and that will make it easier to get in and get out" Said Cortana as she attached the last piece of her armor.

"Alright that sounds like a good plan but which Avenger got captured and how did theyget captured?" Asked Kyle as he put on his left shoulder pad followed by the right.

"Hawkeye was captured when trying to track down the rouge SHIELD agent known as The Black Widow. I believe he allowed himself to be caught since he had Captain America and The Black Panther follow him in one of the twin jets. But they lost his tracker signal shortly thereafter."

"So essentially the plan is to kick down Hydras front door, kick there asses in their own base, and then leave with Hawk eye? Finally we get to have some fun" Said Curtis with enthusiasm and a large grin on his face as he picked up his sniper rifle, examining it to make sure it was still in peak condition satisfied that it was still in peak condition he attached it to his back and then proceeded to grab a silenced sub machine gun.

"Well it's a little more complicated than that but ya for the most part that's the general plan" Said Kyle a slight smile forming on his lips at Curtis's antics. He grabbed a battle rifle and having already checked it over he attached it to his back and reached for a silenced 6C/SOCOM pistol as well as a number of spare clips.

Once they had all been briefed on their upcoming mission they headed towards the hanger to board the pelican they planned to use for this mission. It had photo reflective panels on the side so it could disappear from sight. They soon were entering the Earth's atmosphere the pelican rocked slightly from the friction of reentry. Once they had entered the atmosphere and the pelican cooled down they activated the active camouflage. They soon were hovering above the ocean approximately 100 meters from Hydra Island. The ramp opened and they all jumped into the water. In each of them had a small underwater propulsion unit that could push them at 60 kmph through the water. Each moved towards the waypoint Cortana had marked on their HUDs and as it got closer they spread out to minimize the chances of them being all landed in the groups for the mission that was ahead of them. Curtis and Sam landed near each other. For this mission Brandon was residing inside of Curtis's helmet since their job for the mission ahead was to find a good sniper position and then identify and neutralize the high priority members of Hydra. Sam was to assist and guard Curtis. Kyle landed by himself and quickly moved up to cover before bringing up the schematics of the building up on his HUD. His job was to go and rescue Hawkeye then get him to the evac location.

Kyle quickly analyzed the schematics and then dropped a waypoint on the holding cells. He moved out sticking to the shadows as he moved steadily towards the holding cells avoiding patrols as well as the security measures in place. Further down the shore the Spartans all landed in the same location and quickly formed up and began moving towards the main command area that would be full of troopers and potentially high value targets. They were to cause a distraction with support from Curtis and Sam so that Kyle could get Hawkeye to the extraction point.

They moved in and got onto the top of the large dome that made up a large part of the island. They got on top and they saw Curtis and Sam sitting near one of the main support beams that held up the roof obscuring them from view. They had used a special saw to cut a hole in one of the panes of glass so that they could shoot through to support the Spartans once they started their attack. And now they waited until Kyle got in position.

Once he made it off the beach and into the compound he had quickly evaded the patrols in the hallway by jumping into a small room that looked to be a supply closet. He was about to go back into the hallway when he spotted a nearby grate to the ventilation system. Reaching into a nearby toolbox he removed a screwdriver and carefully removed the four screws that held the grate in place. He decided to hold onto the screwdriver and placed it into one of the pockets on the front of his armor. He then poked a microfiber with a camera on the end under the door and looked both ways and seeing the hallway was clear he grabbed the door handle and then using his augmented strength he was able to bend the doorknob so he no one would be able to enter the room.

He turned around and carefully lifted the grate away from the wall and seeing there was enough room for him to squeeze into the ducts. He had to deactivate his shields so that they wouldn't spark from him brushing up against the walls. He reached back into the room and grabbed the grate placing it back onto its place on the wall and just to be sure he pulled out some wire and a fragmentation grenade rigging up a small trap so that if anyone decided to try and follow him.

Kyle then moved through the ventilation shafts after quickly analyzing the blueprints of the base that Cortana had acquired when she hacked into the Hydra database. He had quickly memorizedthe fastest route to the detention area as well as two alternate routes in case he needed to divert from the fastest route for whatever reason. Curtis radioed in that everyone else was in position and waiting until he was in position. By then he was just nearing the area were Hawkeye was being held. He was above the grate that led to the hallway right outside of the holding cells. He got his pistol in hand and got ready to kick in the grate as soon as the others caused a distraction. He clicked on his COM and spoke to the rest of the team.

"Alright I'm in position as soon as you cause the distraction I will get Hawkeye out of here and to the extraction point."

As soon as they got word from Kyle that he was in position the Spartans quickly backed up before detonating the breaching charge that they had placed one of the window panes that made up the dome. They then leapt through the opening after each of them threw down a rope and started to repel down. They all began firing with deadly accuracy as they descended. John who had his trademark Assault Rifle in hand as he fired three short bursts from his rifle. The first burst caught a Hydra trooper in the center of his chest. The second burst hit another trooper in the arm as he raised his arm to shoot at the Spartans the sudden shot to the arm caused him to pull the trigger on his rifle causing it to fire and hit three other troopers. The third shot hit another in the head.

Linda who had stayed on the roof to add her weapons fire to Curtis's fired four shots in quick succession. All of the shots buried themselves into the heads of four troopers that were holding heavy weapons. She then reloaded and searched through the Hydra troops until she found the ones with larger weapons that could possibly damage the other Spartans' shields.

Fred held a sub machine gun in each hand as he dissented towards the Hydra troopers. He fired a number of quick controlled bursts into the Hydra troopers then once both of the guns ran dry he reached downto pull a fragmentation grenade off of his belt. He then armed the grenade and threw it down towards the ends of their ropes so as to clear the troopers around the area that they would be hitting the ground in.

Kelly held a sub machine gun in her hand and had a shotgun on her back. She fired bursts from her sub machine gun that killed three unlucky troopers before she quickly reloaded and continued firing at the troopers.

Sam and Curtis quickly looked around the room and saw that there were a number of high profile members of Hydra in the room. Barron Strucker was in the room as well as his personnel body guard the Grim Reaper. There was also Madam Viper as well as the Black Widow. Curtis then ejected the magazine containing lethal rounds from his sniper rifle. He took out one of the other magazines loaded with Tactical Training Rounds or TTRs for short. They were made to be used for training UNSCDF members since they could be made to be used in any UNSC issued weapons. The rounds exploded on impact that caused any limbs they hit to be unusable for hours as well as reacting to special micro-fibers in the trainees'fatigues that would cause them to harden.

The reason that Curtis had taken this ammunition with him as well as the lethal rounds was because when a person was hit in the head by TTRs they had a tendency to cause the person to become unconscious for hours as well. Curtis slide the new magazine into his rifle and then pulled back the slide chambering the first round. He saw Madam Viper pick up a rocket launcher and start to turn towards the Spartans with the weapon.

Curtis couldn't get a clear shot at her head because she was looking through a scope to aim the weapon. So instead Curtis moved his aim lower to her leg that she was putting the most weight on. He then calmly pulled the trigger just as she was firing her own weapon. The TTR flew through the air and hit her square in her calve. She was surprised to feel a impact in her leg and then suddenly having her leg give out from beneath her. As she fell she fired her weapon but instead of towards the Spartans it went wide and took out a group of ten Hydra troopers that had just come into the Command center.

Madam Viper had time to look at her leg to see no bullet wound but red paint. Before she could do anything else another shot rang out and this one hit her in the forehead sending her into the realm of unconsciousness.

Curtis and Sam pulled back behind the support beam as a number of Hydra troopers had seen were the shots had come from and they soon decided to lay down some suppressive fire to keep them pinned down. But that plan of action had a very sudden and viscous end as Sam primed a spike grenade. He then dropped the grenade down into the group of troopers. It fell and adhered to one of the troopers near the outside of their box formation. He fell down before standing up and turning to face the rest of his group just as the grenade exploded sending the superheated spikes into his group.

Back near the holding cells Kyle heard the sounds of battle going on a short distance away did have a certain appeal or him to go and fight with the rest of his squad but he knew they had to rescue Hawkeye. He gripped his pistol tighter and then once the only guard remaining on the cell block was under the grate he pulled up his foot and kicked down hard causing the grate to buckle and fall right on the sentries head as he looked up to find the source of the loud thud. Kyle quickly scanned the area and seeing no one he stepped off of the grate. He turned around and placed the muzzle of his gun to the terrorists head before pulling the trigger.

Kyle then stepped towards the closest cell and looked in the window he saw a man in a SHIELD uniform that was torn and the man was covered in burses and cuts as well. Kyle then looked in the other three cells that were in this cell block and saw a total of three men in similar conditions to the first and in the last cell he found Hawkeye who appeared to be unharmed except for a burse on his left temple. Kyle quickly turned on his COM while he continued keeping an eye on the hallway.

"Captain I have located Hawkeye but there is also three captured shield agents what are your orders?" It took a moment for her to reply as she weighed the odds.

"Get them out of there we won't leave them to whatever those terrorist are planning to do to them." Once he heard that Kyle walked back over to the dead guard and searched his person until he found what he was looking for. He shook his head and couldn't help be slightly amused since it seems that Hydra gave even the lowliest guard a key to all of their prison cells. He used the Key to unlock the door to Hawkeye's cell first and quickly entered the cell he saw that Hawkeye was just starting to come to so he quickly moved over to him and pulled out a small injector filled with some wake up stims.

Hawkeye who was slowly regaining his vision after he had been hit in the temple by his guards suddenly felt a slight pain in his left arm and then he felt fully awake. When he opened his eyes he certainly didn't expect to see a man in all black armor standing over him.

"Wait I know you,you and your teammates helped us with that battle against the Hulk. Did the Avengers send you" asked Hawkeye.

"No but I am here to get you out of here and if you are done with your beauty rest then can we please get a move on before we are discovered" Said Kyle as he put his head out of the doorway to check for any approaching sentries. With that Hawkeye got to his feet and gave him a nod. Kyle handed him the key to the rooms and told him to get the other prisoners out of their cells while he guarded the hall.

Once the others were out of their cells Kyle handed them each a weapon that he had gotten from the other guards he had killed in the time it took Hawkeye to get them out of their cells. They quickly set off towards the extraction point with Kyle in the lead and Hawkeye bringing up the rear. They got to a locked door that had a fingerprint scanner next to it.

"Well this is a problem, can we go around" asked Hawkeye.

"No it will take too long we have to get in there to catch my transport" replied Kyle as he moved towards the fingerprint scanner and pulled out a combat knife and pried open the scanner. But as soon as he did the wires inside sparked and burst into flames that quickly burnt themselves out but only after it reduced the scanner to melted plastic. Kyle swore at the fact that the panel was booby trapped to prevent someone from doing anything with the wires inside the panel.

Kyle then took out his second combat knife and wedged it into the crack between the two doors. He was able to pry the door open enough to get both hands in the crack, once he had a hand on each door he pulled the door apart and once he got it open enough for them to squeeze through he let go of the door and then it started to close again. He grabbed it again and held it open.

After the others got through the door Kyle slipped inside andentered the hallwaybeyond. The extraction area was just down the hallway and through a door at the end which lead to one of the landing platforms on the roof of the complex. They quickly advanced towards the door at the end of the hallway. Kyle took pointapproaching the door he pulled out a small breaching charge from his rucksack and placed it on the door.

They all moved behind two large crates before Kyle sent the detonation signal through his helmet. The door was ripped open by the force of the explosion it also killed the four hydra troopers that were guarding the doorway. Kyle sprang from his cover and moved through the smoke filled doorway. He raised his battle rifle, flicking it to semi automatic and fired on the nearest troopers. Three dropped from headshots before they even knew what had hit them and sent the remaining twelve troopers scrambling for cover. Kyle got behind two nearby crates that were relatively intact after the explosion that blew out the doors. He was soon joined by the others who quickly moved through the doorway. Kyle produced a firebomb grenade from his belt and activated the small energy shield that was on his other wrist. He primed the grenade and stood up holding the shield in front of his face before he primed the grenade and threw it with pinpoint accuracy over the boxes that the Hydra troopers were hiding behind.

The troopers saw the grenade but it was too late and it engulfed them in flames killing all of the troopers hiding in cover. Kyle leapt over their cover and quickly vaulted over the cover that was occupied by Hydra moments ago. There were no survivors so Kyle called in the pelican and in a matter of seconds it arrived. Kyle stepped up into the pelican and stood on the ramp that led to the troop bay. He quickly ushered the others inside the pelican they quickly got into the troop bay.

As the pelican lifted off the ground twelve Hydra trooperscame rushing out of a doorway on the other side of the landing pad. Two of them were armed with rocket launchers and they fired shortly afterwards their missiles streaked through the air right towards the bottom of the pelican. One impacted in the center of the armor plating that covered the bottom of the troop bay the other missile hit aft near the ramp to the troop bay.

The pelicans had gotten their armor enhanced with a micro covering of forerunner alloy that was 2 millimeters thickthat made them much more resistant then they had been during the human-covenant war. The first missile impactdidn't damage the armor except for putting a slight one inch hole in the underside of the armor but the second missile impacted the aft section of the pelican's troop bay causing the ramp to suddenly give out.

Kyle who was still standing on the ramp suddenly found himself falling he hit the ground feet first and grunted at the unexpected impact. He rolled to his left to avoid some incoming fire from the Hydra troopers that had started to pour out of the doorway. The troopers had a mix of missile launchers and heavy machineguns that they soon aimed at the pelican. Kyle saw this and popped up from cover, firing at the ones armed with the launchers but they continued to pour out of the doorway.

"Keyes, get out of here the AA fire is going to be too thick in a moment" Kyle barked into the COM as moved back behind cover to reload his weapon.

Miranda looked out from the cockpit and saw the massive amounts of troops charging out of the doorway she knew he was right.

"Copy that, hold on as long as you can we will pick up the others and be back for you" Keyes replied. She then banked the pelican to the right to avoid a volley of missiles. She then gave the pelican full throttle and flew towards the dome to pick up the rest of their team. That's when Hawkeye hit a button on the wall to the cockpit opening the door between the pilots cabin and he troop bay.

"You can leave him behind he saved me and he is a member of your team, how will you be able to live with yourself after leaving him there" Hawkeye blurted out angry at Keyes for leaving his savior even though he didn't even know him. But Keyes was infuriated how Hawkeye was lecturing here like he was her superior.

He pushed him back out of the cockpit and into the troop bay saying, "Don't you dare talk to me like you know what I have and have-not done. I have seen and done far worse things then leave a man behind for the rest of the team to continue on and fight another day." She shut the door and locked it. And for a moment she closed her eyes and she saw her fellow soldiers that she had knowingly sent to their deaths during the war. She banished the thoughts from her mind as she focused on getting the rest of her team back in one piece.

Back on the ground Kyle herd the pelicans engines roar and knew he was on his own. And to his surprise he didn't feel any sense of dread but a cool calm knowing that he didn't cost the rest of his team to be trapped on this island. He pulled his sidearm from his hip and held his battle rifle in one hand and the Magnum in the other. He stood up from behind cover and fired as fast as he could. He dove away from his cover when he saw a trio of grenades fly through the air towards him.

He nearly escaped the blast but he was still knocked back hitting a wall hard headfirstthe sudden impact would have killed him had it not been for the helmet. Kyle saw his vision start to fill with black and knew he was going to black out he was able to raise his magnum and fire three more rounds before he finally blacked out.

The Hydra troopers were quick to run up and grab him binding his hands behind his back and putting shackles on his ankles. They quickly loaded him into a transport before flying him towards their fallback position. The transport activated its cloaking device before departing from the area with Baron Strucker and the Black Widow onboard.

The Spartans were continuing to take out every single trooper in the large domed command room when Keyes arrived. They grabbed the high value targets that Curtis had neutralized. They each held one of them and quickly ascended the ropes they had descended on. Sam dropped a backpack filled with C12 down into the room. The Pelican hovered on the roof and when Sam turned around, boarding the pelican. But instead of being relieved when boarding the drop ship after a mission he noticed something, Kyle wasn't on board the dropship.

"Where is Kyle" Sam asked Keyes over the COM.

"The pelican got hit by some light AA fire and he fell out he told us to leave without him because if we didn't then they would have taken down the pelican, Strap in we are going back to help him." Keyes said turning the pelican back in the direction she came from. They arrived at the landing pad a minute later and it was devoid of life. They didn't see Kyle but they did see around a hundred dead Hydra troopers.

"Cortana is Kyle's armor still transmitting" Keyes asked when she noticed a large crater in the spot she had last seen Kyle.

"Affirmative Commander, It is transmitting that he is alive but unconscious and it is a week signal. The failsafe's on his gear are still active do you want me to activate them?"

"Alright if he is unconscious then he is being taken to their next base for interrogation and for them to research his gear. Arm and activate the failsafe's, as for the fusion reactor activate the safe shutdown for it so it doesn't explode." Cortana gave a nod of her head and a moment later she informed them that it was done.

Authors Notes: Sorry if you guys weren't expecting another cliffhanger but that's just where the chapter went so get over it.


	4. Chapter 4

This is a notice to let all of you, my faithful readers, know that I will be going back over the story and fixing the many errors that are the first two chapters I will also continue work on chapter four. I will also be changing certain events in the story but reading many of my fellow authors' stories I know that it is repetitive to reread the same chapter with a few slight alterations. So I'm just going to sum up the changes here: For one Cortana's presents was not revealed and I also decided that anyone from the milky way galaxy will not appear in the force (I.E. Humans, Uggony, Kig-Yar…etc.). Once I finish the work on the earlier Chapters I will deleat this chapter and replace it with Ch. 4.


	5. Chapter 5

Kyle regained conciseness slowly and when he opened his eyes slowly he was blinded by a bright white light. He tried to move his arm to shield his eyes when he realized that both his arms were bound above his head. Looking down he saw that his feet had been bound as well. Just as he was looking down he got a whiff of ozone he saw that the armor plating was melted. This told him that after he had been captured Cortana must have activated the failsafe in his armor to reduce it to slag so that it couldn't be analyzed.

He heard a door open and turned his head to the side and saw a Hydra trooper walk in followed by Baron Strucker who was followed by The Reaper.

"You will now tell us who you are as well as were your base of operations is located" Said Strucker. Kyle glared at him before he spoke.

"Staff Sergeant Gordon, Kyle Service Number 92547-14928-KG" Strucker who was calm despite not getting the answer that he wanted nodded to Reaper who then slashed at Kyle three times with his scythe. Kyle's under armor around his upper torso fell off, Strucker gave a nod to the Hydra trooper who then hit Kyle four times in the face with the butt of his rifle.

Kyle tasted blood in his mouth and spit out the glob of blood right into the troopers face. He trooper was about to let him have it but Strucker raised his hand stopping him.

"Now we will try this again, tell me where your base is located"

"Staff Sergeant Gordon, Kyle Service Number 92547-14928-KG." This would go on for the next hour leaving Kyle's face and body covered in small cuts and bruises. Each time they would ask him a question he would say the same thing over and over until they finally gave up on the beatings.

Kyle blacked out after they had left the room he woke up feeling his injuries. There was no one in the room at the time so he took some time to get accustomed to his surroundings he noticed that the shackles attached to his wrists and ankles were chained to the floor and looked brand new or well maintained. He was looking around for anything he could use to escape but seeing nothing he decided to wait. It had been about an hour or so he guessed since he had no way to judge the time. Since waking up he was feeling considerably better due to his augmented healing factor he figured that he would be able to withstand their tortures for a long time as it consisted of the beatings he had gotten.

But this assumption was short lived as Strucker reentered but this time he had three Hydra troopers follow him into the room. One had a large video camera and the other two were both carrying a large metal box with a dome shaped projector facing Kyle. They set it down in front of Kyle with the dome facing him.

"Since you have been uncooperative recently I had some of my less then desirable scientists think up a new way to persuade you to be more cooperative. This is your last chance to tell us where your base of operations is the easy way" said Strucker. Kyle remained silently glaring at each of the men in the room. Strucker gave a shrug of his shoulders and continued "Very well then the hard way it is." He gave a nod to the trooper with the camera and a moment later a red light came on next to the lens indicating that it was recording. A small screen on the wall turned on showing the Avengers gathered in their briefing room.

"Greetings Avengers as you may or may not know we captured your armored ally when you left him behind on our island. And up to this point he has been, uncooperative so tell your new allies that if they want to see their man alive then they need to give us their technology." Strucker then turned and gave a nod to one of the troopers to his left to hit a large red button on the machine. The dish on the top started to glow with light before Kyle was enveloped in tendrils of electricity that caused him great pain. As much as it hurt he was determined to not give the satisfaction of him crying out in pain.

This went on for around three more minutes with Kyle writhing in pain but never crying out. Kyle was thinking that after four minutes if continued electricity then he would have died if this had been normal electricity. This and the fact that he was still alive told him that it was not normal electricity and after five minutes they turned off the machine and the camera.

"Now you may have noticed that you are still alive, this is because this machine was made by AIM that we call the Nerve Zapper to cause extreme pain but not to kill whoever it was pointed at" said Strucker with a small smirk on his face as he walked out of the room they didn't bother to remove the camera or the Nerve Zapper from the room. This was a bad sign in Kyle's mind since it was practically a promise that there would be more pain. As Kyle was thinking of any possible way he could escape he felt his ears pop from a change in altitude. Normally one wouldn't know if this was from the plane ascending or descending. But after years of being an ODST and going through numerous high orbital drops he had grown accustomed to the sensation and was able to feel the slight differentiation. _So I'm on a plane of some sort_ thought Kyle as he continued waiting and decided to go to sleep to try and recuperate from the ordeal with the Nerve Zapper.

In the Avengers Mansion all of the Avengers had been present in the mission briefing room having just discussed how Hawkeye had escaped, when a video from Hydra came through on the main monitor. They saw a man that was just over six feet tall with short dirty blond hair in a military cut and dark blue-green eyes. He had a number of small scares on his face one from his temple to his to the bridge of his nose and another from his upper lip to his ear. He looked to be around 35 years old.

Nick Fury had also been there interested at hearing any information on this new faction that had saved Hawkeye. And when they had gotten the message from Hydra they had each had different expressions on their faces. Fury, Natasha, and Hulk all kept a straight face during the entire thing. Captain America had a scowl on his as he had been tortured before and even though he had not known the mysterious soldier he still felt a level of respect for his since he had saved Hawkeye. Tony had a look of shock and then anger on his face as he watched him being tortured. Hawkeye felt a pang of regret knowing that that man had been captured saving him this was replaced by a cold fury silently swearing to repay the man for his sacrifices if he got the chance.

Thor had a look of shock on his face that was replaced by respect as the mysterious man was tortured he had not spoken a work. Many of the other Avengers also were inwardly thinking something along the same lines as Thor.

"Tony we need to do something can you trace this signal" asked Captain America as he looked away from the video not wanting to see it anymore.

"Jarvis locate the source of that signal" said Tony with a grime expression on his face as he continued to look at the video screen until a smaller image came up showing the progress of the tracking algorithm that Jarvis had created to trace the video's source. He clenched his hands into fists when the search came up empty.

"I'm sorry sir they appear to be bouncing the signal through a number of bases keeping us from being able to locate them" Said Jarvis to all of them. Captain America looked down at the floor after hearing this news.

"Tony is there any way we can get in contact with the group of people this man belongs to" asked Fury who had the same blank expression he always maintained. Tony shook his head since he was still having no luck finding anything out about them. Just as the video feed cut off a security breach alarm started flashing across the screen a moment later all of the soldiers that had helped them fight the Hulk except the one that was captured appeared on screen. Then one of the ones wearing black armor spoke in a feminine voice.

"We were monitoring the communications from Hydra and when they contacted you we were eavesdropping on the conversation. We are trying to locate our missing teammate and wanted to ask if you had any luck locating him?"

"I'm sorry but they were bouncing the signal through many if not all of their bases there is no way to track it" replied Tony with a depressed look on his face. Before they could ask them any questions one of the green armored soldiers walked towards a nearby terminal that the Avengers were able to see. The soldier leaned over quickly typing in a long series of numbers and letters. Tony glanced down at the algorithms that soon replaced Jarvis's in the tracking program and Tony was astounded they were at least twenty times more complex. Then a map of the world appeared on the screen and this time a line originating from Avengers mansion started to move all around the world stopping periodically to change course leaving a dot at each place it changed course.

"Wow" was all any of the Avengers said since they had rarely seen anyone show up Tony where computers and technology were concerned. Yet here it was the soldier in the green armor had just quickly typed in an algorithm by hand in a matter of seconds that was far more complex then what Tony had used. Fury and Natasha noted this but they also started to memorize all of the dots that symbolized Hydra bases across the world. The line continued until it was over the Pacific Ocean were it suddenly stopped not with a dot but with around five of them going to the north then stopping.

"The signal stops here they must have been on a boat or in a plane" said the one sitting at the terminal with a slight hint of frustration in her voice. The one that wore the black armor spoke up.

"Alright save all of the locations we will deal with them soon enough. Avengers thank you for your help now if you will excuse us we have a war to plan."

"Now hold on what do you mean by that? You aren't just going to go attack them by yourselves are you" asked Fury a shocked look on his face.

"That is exactly what we are going to do we will not leave our man to a fate of torture and death" with that the transmission ended. But before it ended a virus was loaded into the computer it quickly devoured the data and the algorithms that had been made. The virus then self destructed leaving no evidence of it or the data.

For the next day the UNSC crew planned out their attack plan for the killing every last Hydra base that they had located. Their plan was to send in the Spartans and if Kyle wasn't there then they would level the entire base with the three Longswords they had. Then they would repeat it until they found Kyle in which case they would get him out of the base then reduce it to rubble.

The next four days were a nightmare for Barron Strucker as his bases around the world were being annihilated. He didn't know if it was another terror organization or shield. He had had all bases enhance security but they would suddenly stop reporting and any scouts he sent to the bases all he found was craters and rubble.

Kyle had spent the last four days being tortured in longer and longer sessions with the Nerve Zapper. He had still yet to crack and give in and was able maintain his silence throughout the entire incident. He was currently in his cell looking at the ceiling were his restraints were bolted to. The one for his left arm was slightly loose. He pulled down as hard as he could with his left arm and saw the fixture start to mover ever so slightly he continued to pull on it until it was around halfway out of the ceiling when he heard footsteps right outside the door Kyle when completely limp, pretending to be asleep.

Strucker walked into the room and saw that he was asleep being angry already from hearing about his bases he walked behind the Nerve Zapper and turned it on its highest setting for pain. Kyle's head snapped up immediately as he writhed in pain the pain caused his adrenaline to start pumping into his veins. He pulled down hard with his left arm the adrenaline giving him the final edge he needed to rip the left bracket from the ceiling. Strucker was shocked when the bracket was ripped from the ceiling then it was wiped at him with pinpoint accuracy hitting the dish on top of the Nerve Zapper causing it to turn towards Strucker, it still being on its highest setting he was on the ground in an instant writhing in pain he was able to reach up and hit the off button before he blacked out from the pain.

Kyle reached towards his right shoulder plate that was the least damaged on his armor and after pushing down on a small rectangular button that you wouldn't have known was there had you not known about it. A knife that was made out of pure titanium popped out of the shoulder plate. _Good thing I had Cortana add that knife to my armor._ Kyle thought as he used the knife to break the simple lock that was holding his other arm to the chain.

He fell to the ground as his arm came free he quickly got the chain off of his other arm then his feet. He then bent down to free his left foot and then his right foot. He stretched his aching limbs as even the effort of freeing himself made him almost collapse from the exhaustion the only thing that kept him moving was the knowledge that this would be his only chance to escape. Knowing if he was caught he would not get a second chance to escape if they didn't just kill him on the spot.

Kyle went over to Strucker and no matter how tempting it was to cut his throat he knew that now was not the time. Even so he did make a number of small cuts that were non-fatal but they would be in pain for months, namely making a small cut on his Achilles tendon. He then heard feet outside the door and he silently moved into the shadow next to the door. The door opened and two troopers came into the room weapons drawn one more standing in the door frame.

The first one got a powerful kick to the chest that made a loud cracking sound as a number of his ribs were broken; Kyle stabbed the second one in the throat. Releasing his knife he grabbed the first one who had bent over in pain. Kyle grabbed him by the neck and quickly spun around right as the third trooper fired. The rounds tore into the first trooper shredding his chest spilling his blood onto the ground. Kyle threw the body forward knocking him back; he reached down and pulled his knife out of the second one throwing the knife right at the third one it entering into his neck.

Kyle took the knife and started to walk down the hall when five troopers rounded the corner opening fire. Kyle ran and dived around the corner but not before a lucky shot hit him in the stomach going through the armor and into his side before it came out of the back. He let out a cry of pain and surprise as he put a hand over the wound putting pressure on it as he limped away as fast as he could manage. Rounding another corner and through a door he found himself in a supply closet. He took his hand off the wound and looked at it had entered and missed all of his organs but there was still quite a bit of bleeding. He looked around and found what he was looking for, some paper towels and a roll of duck tap. Kyle folded up the paper towels until he had a fairly thick pad before attaching it on with then tape he also found a tool box and was able to grab three screwdrivers and a hammer. An expert knife thrower could use almost any object as a weapon but having his augmentations he could kill or at least severe wounds on a person.

He knew that he had a very small time frame to gather supplies this was reinforced by an alarm going off throughout the entire base. He looked around for anything he could use and was about to leave when he saw a number of cleaning supplies and something that he had been taught as a member of the Sharpened Sword project he had been given training in chemistry side parallel to demolitions. He quickly looked through the bottles and found three that he could use. He took a bottle of bleach and poured it out before mixing some of the other chemicals into it. He did this until he had two improvised grenades the bottle now was a mixture of half fluid and half powder. All he would have to is shake them mixing the contents together. He estimated he had around five seconds before they exploded into a large fireball.

He heard footsteps outside the door and he quickly grabbed the supplies he had before he started to shake both of the bottles causing their contents to mix and start to bubble. He raised his foot up to his chest before kicking the door causing it to fly outwards. Kyle threw the bottles to either side of the door and heard a shocked cry before a wall of fire covered the doorway and entered into the closet. The flames cause Kyle's arms to get hot but he was otherwise fine since he had jumped to the side of the doorframe and the flames only burned for a short time.

He poked his head out the doorway and saw that there had been around twelve troopers six on either side of the door. Now all of them were on the ground either never to get up again or slowly dying. Kyle then heard more feet from his left and started to run to his right. Holding a screwdriver in each hand he rounded the corner only to find two troopers standing side by side. Kyle hit each of them with a quick elbow strike that caused their heads to snap back leaving them on the ground dead.

He continued running when he rounded a corner and saw three troopers rounding the corner on the opposite end of the hallway. Kyle threw a screwdriver at each of them. They both clutched their necks were the screwdriver had entered. The third one opened fire getting off a number of shots but Kyle had dropped prone and the shots missed. Kyle took the hammer of his thigh and threw it at the troopers head. As he fell to the floor Kyle was already in motion running around the corner after collecting his weapons from the corpses. As he continued on he put his hand to his bandage looking at his hand it was covered in his own blood. He knew that if he did to much more strenuous activity then he would soon be too weak to go on.

But he had little choice as another patrol of six men came around the corner. He threw the three screwdrivers and the hammer leaving only two men still standing and him with his knife but just then the wall that was next to the two soldiers exploded leaving a large hole. The good thing about this was that Kyle could see he was indeed on a plane but the bad part was they were still at altitude causing the corpses with his weapons still stuck in them were sucked out of the hole. Kyle also got pulled towards the door but he was able to catch the edge of the hole and he was determined to hold onto the edge. Using what little energy he had left from the torture and the blood loss he made a final effort and pulled himself into the plane. He looked down to see with relief he still had his knife on his thigh but it was covered in blood. His blood was covering his leg from the exertion.

Kyle felt the plane suddenly descend and then the decompression slowed and then stopped all together. He heard footsteps and turned to face them as two troopers came round the corner he threw his knife right at the one on the left. The knife was lodged in his throat causing him to grab it as he slowly bled to death. His companion opened fire on Kyle getting off three rounds before he caught fire from the side. Two of the rounds bounced off of Kyle's armor who was slumped again the wall the third bullet however missed the plating and passed through Kyle's chest skimming one of his lunges causing the lung to deflate Kyle see black around the corners of his vision knowing his time had come he welcomed it after having so many brushes with death he finally welcomed it.

But before his eyes closed he heard footsteps and expected to see more troopers coming to finish him off when to his great surprise he saw Spartans. They rounded the corner moving slow at first but when they saw him they sprinted to where he was.

Cortana who was in the lead spoke to him after bending down and injecting biofoam into his chest. "Staff Sergeant, do you hear me" Said Cortana concern in her voice Kyle weakly bobbed his head in confirmation. "Stay awake don't you close your eyes, that's an order marine." Kyle did as she said but even then the darkness at the edge of his vision started to grow before he lost focus and he heard the engines of a pelican and as his head fell to the side he saw the pelican flying near the hole in the wall then his eyes closed and he only saw black.

The UNSC crew had finally found Hydra's mobile command center and they found the alarm was going off before they got there and then they attacked with the pelicans missile pods to blow a hole in the side of the ship to make it go down to a lower altitude. The Spartans had then boarded the plane and moved towards the detention areas they had rounded the corner and saw a pair of Hydra troopers but before the Spartans could fire a knife flew from the hallway they were aiming down catching one of them in the neck. They had quickly killed the remaining trooper when he opened fire in the same direction the knife came from. When they rounded the corner they saw Kyle on the floor in a pool of his own blood with a hole in his gut and one near his lung. Cortana moved up and started to administer medicine to keep him alive while Master Chief called in the pelican.

Keyes who was flying the pelican got the message and flew the pelican sideways towards the hole in the side of the ship near Kyle. The pelican approached the hole with the underside of the pelican touching the ship. Cortana picked up Kyle and leapt inside the pelican but since it was on its side she was standing on the left side wall. The others followed suit and were standing with her on the wall. The doors closed and Keyes gave them a warning before she started to roll the pelican causing it to be right-side up. They then all strapped into the seats before the pelican accelerated causing it to bounce and shift until they left the atmosphere. They started to float for a moment before the artificial gravity kicked in.

They quickly entered the Forward unto Dawn and as soon as they landed there was an automated gurney that they quickly put Kyle onto Curtis, Sam, Core, and Doctor Hasley were all waiting in the medical bay when they rushed the gurney in. The once pristine white gurney was now soaked with Kyle's blood that had managed to come through the bandages and the Biofoam. They quickly removed Kyle's armor and Doctor Hasley did a quick preliminary check to see how badly he was wounded. She had a grim look on her face when she had finished.

"He has lost so much blood and having only one lung has caused some of his internal organs to start to stop working and I'm not sure if we will be able to save him" She said with a grim expression on her face. They all looked grim even the Spartans until Core suddenly spoke up.

"There may be a way that I can help; before the array was fired My Makers had done experiments on your race Reclaimers. The experiments were designed to see if there could be any way to make your race immune to the Flood could be created to better your race should the flood return. The results were failure but they were able to make a serum that could give a Reclaimer a better chance to fight the Flood by enhancing their abilities, my instillation was the location of some of this research."

"What do you mean when you say it enhances their abilities? Are you talking about augmentations?" Asked Doctor Hasley clearly surprised by this.

"Indeed but not in the way you know them. It merely locates the subject's cells and makes them twice as effective. Natural abilities are effectively made better. I estimate with the serum the Reclaimer would have a 99.9% chance of surviving his injuries. It would also according to my estimates make him nearly equal to the Spartans due to it not only enhancing his natural abilities but also those of his previous augmentations as well."

"Alright give him the serum if it will help him" after hearing this the lens that was his "eye" slid upwards and a cylinder from the center of his head floated out suspended by an energy beam. Once Hasley grabbed the cylinder the beam disappeared and the lens moved back into place. She pushed a button on the side causing a needle to come out from the bottom of the container. He placed it into Kyle's left arm and it automatically injected the serum into his arm.

It was three days since they had rescued Kyle and he finally woke up. He went to rub his eyes and found his arms were restrained. Instantly his eyes snapped open and saw he was in a bed in the medial bay of the Forward Unto Dawn. A few seconds later everyone came into the room in the lead was Doctor Hasley.

"You gave us quite the scare Sarge" Said Curtis a smirk on his face.

"Well I'm going to assume I'm not dead because if I was then I don't think I would be in this much pain. So I'm guessing the Spartans I saw before I blacked out wasn't from the blood loss. Now does someone want to tell me why I feel so strange and why I'm restrained to the table?"

"Well after we got you back to the ship you were almost going to take an express HEV with no brakes" Said Sam with a small grin on his face as it was common for ODSTs to joke about going to hell.

"Well I wouldn't have put it that way but you were almost dead. You owe Core here one he gave us a special serum that would help you live. And as for the restraints we didn't want to you hurt us or yourself seeing as now you're on par with the Spartans" Said Hasley leaving Kyle with a surprised look on his face.

"So you're saying I'm a Spartan now?"

"No you are not a member of the Program you are still only an ODST and a member of Sharpened Sword but now you are falling just short of what you would expect from a Spartan."

"Ok well as long as I'm aloud to use it I can live with being "only" an ODST" he said with a grin on his face. Once they had finished explaining they had removed the restraints and he slowly stood up before taking two steps and then tripping and falling flat on his face.

"You are going to be spending the next two weeks with the Spartans on the ship learning how to control and how to hide your augmentations" said Keyes with a tone that left no room for argument. And sure enough Kyle spent the next two weeks in the ship training with the Spartans during the end of the second week we had started to spar with them out of their armor he wasn't able to beat them but he never did give up. He was able to walk without tripping over his own feet after the fourth day. By the end of the next week Hasley had recorded his performance during a number of tests and was able to conclude that Kyle did have the reaction times, the memory, and the eyesight that was seen of a Spartan II but he only had 75% of a Spartan's strength and pain tolerance.

He had gotten a new set of Armor from the armory and he had requested that Cortana add a hidden knife to the shoulder plate on this armor identical to the one he had lost when he had gotten captured. He had been getting used to his new abilities by trying to run across the entire ship down every hallway. It took him around five hours to cover the entire ship but what was more shocking was that he didn't feel exhausted at all. He had just finished when Commander Keyes had called him to the bridge. When he got there everyone was already there telling him there was something major going on.

"Glad you could join us Sergeant, Alright well this ship just arrived in system" said Keyes an image appearing on screen. The ship was sword shaped and had fin like structures near the "hilt". "Once this ship entered the system it moved into a geosynchronous orbit over New York. Cortana hacked into the Avengers Mansion to discreetly keep an eye on them and this is what we found." An image of a blue skinned man that was wearing a green colored armor, he then proclaimed that his name was Kang the Conqueror and he was from the distant year 4100 and he had come back in time to kill Captain America in order to save the timeline from certain destruction.

Kang then proceeded to fight with the Avengers and after he beat them down for a few minutes they were able to catch him off guard causing his suit to get ripped before he disappeared and in a flash of yellow partials.

"Well it would seem the Avengers are making new friends every day" said Kyle with a smirk on his face. Curtis and Sam both started smiling and trying to not laugh. Keyes did give a slight smirk but she had been taught by her father that when in a position of command you needed to not show more emotion then the situation required.

"Indeed, in any case we need to help the Avengers and, I think now could be a prime time to test out our new weapons. Kyle, you along with Sam, Curtis, and Brandon are going to be controlling the Unending Resistance. Can you do that" asked Keyes looking at each of them.

"Yes Ma'am" Said Kyle, Sam, and Curtis grabbing their helmets and moved to the door. Quickly moving through the door they put on their helmets so that they could continue listening to the briefing even as they moved towards the bridge.

"Alright for the time being we are going to be waiting in standby to see what their next move is. We will see what the Avengers are doing next. If what we found out about Kang is true then he will most likely have an invasion force onboard his ship. If that is the case the Resistance will engage troop transports if they appear, depending upon the size of each one you are only authorized to use the Archer Missiles pods and the two 50 millimeter auto cannons if you need to hit a bigger target call in for authorization before you use the MAC cannon or the two plasma turrets we were able to mount on the front of the ship." (A/N I was looking around and I couldn't find any good pictures of the Mako class Corvette so I decided that the Unending Resistance will be a Charon Class Frigate identical to the Forward Unto Dawn)

"Affirmative Commander, We are approaching the bridge and will be putting Coulter into the ships systems in a minute." Said Kyle as they just passed through a bulkhead and boarded the elevator that ran from the bottom decks to the upper decks. Once all three of them stepped into the elevator Kyle pressed a button and the elevator started to ascend to the bridge at high speed. The doors opened and they stepped onto the newly rebuild bridge. Walking into the center of the bridge Kyle reached around to the back of his helmet and removed Brandon's chip and slotted it into the central holoprojector in the center of the bridge. The dozen consoles on the bridge came to life as Brandon did a full systems test in preparation of starting the engines and the primary reactor since they had only been using the emergency power while the ship was being rebuilt.

Kyle took a seat in the Captain's chair and brought up communications hailing the Forward Unto Dawn. A moment later Keyes appeared on the secondary monitor Kyle pressed a button switching her image to the main monitor moving the schematic of the ships shakedown to a secondary monitor. "Commander reactor shakedown is at 78%" said Kyle glancing at the monitor to the left of the main screen.

"Alright well once it is finished let us know and we will begin preparations to disconnect the ships. Until then sit tight and listen to the rest of the briefing. The Spartans will be here on the ship and will be ready to board the ship once we engage them. I will stay on the ship with the Doctor and we will coordinate your actions on the ground and once we board the ship. And your goal once you are onboard is to disable but don't destroy it. Cortana can you give them a copy of yourself for infiltration, similar to what you did during operation FIRST STRIKE, since I need you here to help me drive the ship."

"Yes Commander I will be able to do that and in the time since then I have further refined the process giving my copies more operational time before they collapse in upon themselves. Chief the copies I'm creating will last for three hours. Then it self destructs before erasing all traces of itself from the system. It will be on a special statis field that will keep it from using its own operational time. When you board the ship open the file and it will come online." Chief pulled out Cortana's chip and slotted it into the central terminal he waited a moment until her Avatar appeared. A moment later a second figure of Cortana appeared next to the first one the second one then appeared to be sucked away. A moment later the chip ejected. John reached out and removed it from its slot before he slotted it into the back of his helmet.

Kyle was looking at the monitor with the shakedown timer going and he saw it was at 99 percent, once Cortana was finished coping herself the briefing came to a close just as the shakedown reached 100 percent.

"Commander the shakedown is complete, Cortana if you are ready we will disconnect on my mark. 3…2…1…Mark" Kyle felt a small thud go throughout the ship as it was pushed away from the Dawn by a number of airlocks opening releasing the air stored inside of the airlocks with explosive results as they decompressed. "Brandon bring the engines online at ten percent and then begin tests to make sure the ship is fully online. Commander we will proceed to slipspace in around ten minutes once engines are good to go."

"Copy that Sergeant go to slipspace and leave it right away then return…..Hold on there is something happening onboard the enemy ship." Looking at the monitor that showed the enemy ship it began to turn towards Earth. "Cortana find out were that ship is positioning itself in the direction of." Even as she asked the question she half knew what the answer was going to be.

"It would appear that it is aimed at New York more specifically Avengers Mansion" just then three bright beams if light burst from the front of the ship and descended onto the planet, right onto the Avengers Mansion.

"Cortana are those beams doing any damage?"

"No Ma'am they appear to only be target designators of some sort. That in itself is a large problem based on the size of the targeting beams will mean that the weapon itself is going to cause massive damage due to the fact that target designators are usually only around a fourth of the size of the weapon they are attached to and that ship has three massive targeting designators."

"Alright Cortana move us towards that ship, charge plasma turrets, and shunt some extra power from the rear shields to the superconductive coils. Bring us on a heading for that ship, Kyle move down into the atmosphere I'm sure that this attack will most likely be followed up with an invasion force." Kyle gave a nod of conformation as he instructed Brandon to reduce the power to the weapons and put the excess power into the engines and the shields. Both ships moved forward the Dawn moving towards Kang's warship and the Resistance moved towards New York. Moments after the Resistance entered the atmosphere the ship fired launching a massive projectile at the City. The cameras on the Resistance zoomed in when they saw motion above Avengers Mansion; it was Thor flying at the projectile hammer raised high.

Thor hit the projectile with such force that it launched it straight back into the ship. It caused a number of explosions to rip through the ship. To their disappointment the ship wasn't destroyed or severely damaged although it did appear that the ships main weapon system was disabled. Thor was nowhere to be seen. A moment later ant there was a large number of massive troop transports. They were disc shaped and had shoots that had a walker in it before the walker was shot to the ground and another one took its place. There was 20 of them in New York alone across the world at many more were deploying millions of walkers but the highest concentration was around New York more specifically the Avengers.

On the HeliCarrier Nick Fury grabbed onto the railing next to him as the HeliCarrier was rocked by explosions from the fighters that the trooper transports seemed to have an unlimited number of fighters and walkers.

"Director Fury we have lost engine two it has been disabled by the fighters. We are putting us over the water and getting to a lower altitude so that if we lose another one then we will not crash into New York City. Orders sir?"

"Launch all available fighters and transports; tell them to form a screen around the HeliCarrier and do their best to keep us in the air but tell them not to try anything against those troop transports." Fury Looked out the window and a sudden sinking feeling grew in the pit of his stomach as he saw around 60 enemy fighters approaching. The 25 fighters and 5 gunships that he had at his disposal and from the reports that he had gotten from other SHIELD installations across the world it would take two or three of his fighters to kill one of theirs. But these reports were from the standard pilots not the ones onboard the HeliCarrier who were the best of the best. Fury figured that his pilots could go one for one with the invaders but that still wouldn't be able to keep the HeliCarrier in the air.

He watched the scene unfold in front of him as his fighters and transports fought with the fighters but instead of taking the time to eliminate them, 30 of them peeled off from the main group but that still left 30 more to approach the HeliCarrier. He looked at the men around him and they all had the same grim expression on their faces that knew there was nothing they could do.

"General Fury we have a massive contact on the radar sir" said one of the men closest to Fury he was about to give an order to take evasive maneuvers when there was a flashing red light at the communications terminal.

"Sir communications has been hacked and we are getting a picture now." Fury glanced at the screen expecting to see Kang but instead he saw three of the black armored Soldiers sitting at terminals.

"Director Fury it looks like you are in a bit of a predicament we are here to help but you will owe us one." Just then Fury saw the contact come through the clouds and saw it was a massive warship that seemed to be built around a massive cannon. It opened fire and he saw a large amount of large caliber rounds came out of the two turrets on the sides of the ship. They engulfed the fighters with pinpoint accuracy.

Kyle, Sam, and Curtis were all smiling but it was hidden by their helmets at the look of shock on Fury's face at seeing the Resistance. Kyle saw one of the troop transports to the left side of the resistance so he changed course to put it in front of the ship as Sam, who was sitting at the weapons ops station, armed two of the Archer Missile pods launching a volley of missiles at the transport. To their disappointment once the smoke cleared there was a shield glowing from blocking the blast. Kyle scowled as he hit the com button bring Keyes' image on the screen to the right of the main viewport.

"Commander, the troop transports are able to withstand the Archer missile pods and the auto cannons, requesting permission to use the MAC cannon as well as the Plasma Turrets" Kyle said as he tightened the restraints holding him to his seat at the troop transports opened fire with a burst of crimson lasers that struck the Resistance in the portside shields causing them to glow gold for a second before it returned to being an invisible field that protected the ship from damage. Even though the attacks caused only a sliver of the shields to drop, not even a full percent, the ship was still rocked from the force of the attacks.

"You are permitted to use the MAC cannon as well as the Plasma turrets, but I want you to use the MAC cannon only if the wreckage will not fall causing civilian casualties. Use the Plasma turret calculations that Cortana is sending you now they refine the plasma turrets' systems compressing the plasma torpedo it and making it more efficient allowing it to be fired as a tracking torpedo such as the Covenant used it or as a high powered beam."

"Affirmative Commander, Good luck up there" Keyes gave a nod before the transmission was cut and Kyle typed into the command consol bringing up weapons ops on the main monitor showing the percentage of the MAC cannon's charge level as well as other relevant data. The ship rocked again from another blast just as the MAC cannon reached full power.

"Sam, load a single light round and turn down the cannon so it only fires one round not three consecutive rounds" A red light appeared next to the picture but it soon turned green once the round was loaded. A targeting reticule appeared on screen and centered over the troop transport as the Resistance adjusted its flight path to put the drop ship in its line of fire. With a tremendous thunder clap the round launched out of the frigate. Kyle, Sam, and Curtis were all launched forwards if it hadn't been for their harnesses they would have impacted the frontal bulkheads due to the sudden change in momentum from the cannon firing.

Nick Fury was looking intently out the window at the Ship that belonged to the Avengers mysterious allies. Just as he was looking at the large cannon that the ship seemed to be built around he heard a beeping sound coming from a console to his right. He looked down and saw a man looking up at him, Fury gave a nod the man quickly began talking.

"Director Fury that ship is putting off some massive magnetic force, from what we can tell it is coming from that large "Cannon" on their ship. It might be that they are about to" before he could finish is sentence he was interrupted by a massive thunderclap that sounded like a massive explosion but when Fury looked out the window and saw a no fire or other sign of an explosion but in an instant these was another sound as the alien transport exploded before flashing into nothingness. An image of Tony Stark appeared on a monitor in front of Fury he looked at Tony waiting for the other man to speak first.

"Fury I'm sorry we weren't able to help until now we had a problem with Kang engaging us after his little laser was blocked by Thor. What is the situation up there in the sky?"

"It was not going well until our mysteries allies arrived in their ship. I want you to conduct a full scan of their ship and weapons systems especially that massive cannon that just gave off a large amount of magnetic force before it killed one of the troop transports in one shot." Tony nodded as he took flight the other Avengers road in the Twin Jets. And once Tony was in the air he was astonished at the size of the ship that was flying over the City.

He flew towards it and began a scan that left him astonished as he read that the ship was powered by a sort of Fusion reactor which even he hadn't been able to make or even get through the calculations that were necessary for it to work or be even feasible. The large cannon was made up of a large number of electro magnets this also left him dumbfounded as he had experimented with rail guns and had little to no success due to their level of technology not as sophisticated as would need to be to make rail guns efficient but here on was and a massive one at that.

Just as he finished the analysis of the ship he got an incoming message. He accepted the message but there was no indication on who had sent it but he had a fairly good idea of who it was and this was confirmed when three of their mysterious allies appeared in the top left corner of his Heads Up Display.

"Did you find what you were looking for when you scanned our ship" Said the one sitting in the center of the screen. "Well I hope you did because we sure got enough when we ran five simultaneous scans on your armor. Now don't take that as a threat but a promise that is you try to copy our tech then we will mass produce yours." Tony was flabbergasted when detailed blueprints of his armor appeared through the video feed.

"Do not take this as a threat but merely a warning." There were no enemy transports to be seen so Kyle muted the video feed going to Ironman and sent a message to Commander Keyes asking for orders as well as informing her that the Avengers were on site.

The message he got back told him to get back into orbit to help them fight Kang's warship and if they would come then they should bring the Avengers with them. Kyle unmuted the video feed going to Ironman.

"We are going to Kang's base if you want to go with us get in the hanger if not then stay out of our way" As he said that Kyle opened the hanger bay doors wide enough for the Twin Jets to get in.

"Aright we will board but when this is over we need some major answers about whom you people are and where you got that ship." Ironman flew into the hanger and his jaw dropped as he saw the sheer amount of vehicles in the hanger. From the four tired Jeep with the machine gun on back to the large four treaded Tank with a massive cannon. And the air vehicles were just as impressive from the two turbine craft with one seat and two landing skids to the large winged fighter with two large intakes on the front of the ship.

On the bridge Sam was flying the ship while Kyle went to secure the heroes in the hanger. The ship was in a full lockdown except for route to the hanger from the bridge. Kyle entered the hanger moments after the Avengers took in all of the vehicles in the hanger. Kyle felt the ship shudder slightly as it passed through the atmosphere as he walked over to the Avengers.

"I will not answer any questions so if you please follow me to t…." he stopped mid sentence as he got an urgent message from Commander Keyes. He quickly sealed his helmet so that his voice was not heard on the outside by the heroes, "Go ahead Commander."

"Kyle the enemy warship was able to hit us with an electromagnetic pulse before we disabled it and it will take five minutes for the ship to come back online and worse the doors are all on an emergency lockdown from the EMP but the bridge had extra insulation from the blast so we have communications and Cortana is fine since we didn't lose power on the bridge. But the ship just launched 25 fighters on an attack run and we're sitting ducks up here I need you in a Longsword as soon as possible."

"Alright I'm in the hanger I was greeting our guests but I will be in the Longsword in one minute." Kyle ended the com and turned the external speakers back on so he could talk to the Avengers. "Change of plans Kang's warship used an EMP and took out our other ship I need to go help them so you need to stay here unless you want to come help me fly into certain death." Kyle said in a serious voice with a trickle of sarcasm entering his voice as he moved towards the Longsword.

The Avengers decided to help so they got back into the Twin jet except for Iron Man who was flying on his own. Kyle ran up the ramp and quickly jumped into the pilot seat. He hit the ignition button and clipped into the crash harness. The engines gave off a loud humming sound as they ignited. He pushed the throttle forward to twenty five percent and the engines gave off a loud roar as it accelerated out of the hanger the roar of the engines died as soon as it left the hanger and entered the vacuum of space.

The Avengers soon left the hanger as soon as Kyle had left the hanger. Kyle quickly informed Sam that he was going to help the Dawn and he should have Brandon move the ship into a position to cover the Dawn. He got a reply that the Commander had already informed them of the situation and they were already moving to cover the ship from anything that got passed him or the Avengers.

Kyle turned towards the mass of enemy fighters and he pushed the accelerator to one hundred percent and watched as the signals of the Avengers dropped away from the radar display. Kyle activated the weapons switching over to missiles and waited until he heard the sharp tone indicating a target lock for the missiles. He squeezed the trigger and two rockets flew from the ship.

They streaked towards the enemy fighters on a plume of fire that soon grew smaller and smaller as it got closer to the fighters. The missiles impacted the enemy fighters but they were flying in such a tight formation that had them all nearly touching the two missiles took out eight enemy fighters. Kyle was able to get another missile lock but the enemy pilots had realized their error and had spread out as well as juking their ships to the left and right causing the lock to break but it regained the lock taking out two more fighters. By that time they closed to their weapons range and sent a large volley of blue laser fire in his direction. He pushed the stick to the side rolling to the left to dodge most of the fire.

Five of the lasers were able to score a direct hit but they only slightly burned the reinforced titanium alloy. Kyle spun the ship up on the tip of the wing and held down the trigger letting loose a swarm of bullets. The bullets impacted the fighters causing three more fighters to explode. Kyle passed through the enemy formation coming out the others side after taking out two more fighters. The remaining fighters continued on towards the Dawn but Kyle wasn't able to pursue them due to 20 more fighters coming out of the enemy warship.

The 13 surviving enemy fighters that engaged Kyle pulled back to the other group. The 33 fighters rolled around onto a heading straight for Kyle but before they could fire on Kyle a large burst of Missiles flew out and destroyed all but 7 of the fighters. Kyle looked at the rear camera and saw the Dawn and the Resistance had both let loose a small volley of missiles. Both ships moved toward Kang's warship. Kyle flew back into the Resistance and quickly moved to the bridge were he found the Avengers on the bridge. He entered the bridge and saw Keyes on the main monitor she waited for him to sit in the captain's chair before she began speaking.

"We are going to fly on either side of his warship and launch boarding craft to neutralize Kang and his ship. Avengers, are you going to help us go after Kang?"

Tony stepped forwards closer to the camera, "Yes we will help you board his ship but I have to make a request, I talked with Nick Fury and he requested that once we neutralize Kang that he leave his ship intact so that Shield can set up on the ship."

"Alright Iron Man we will leave the ship intact as long as we can gain control over the ship with ease, Eagle squad move to the boarding pods I will stay on the Dawn the Spartans are in their pod we are going to launch when you are both ready." Kyle gave a nod and cut the transmission. He motioned to Sam and Curtis who got up from their seats and led the Avengers to the part of the ship where the boarding pods were located. Kyle stayed on the bridge until the Avengers were out of earshot before talking to Brandon.

"Get into contact with the Commander and listen to what she tells you" Kyle said as he walked out of the doors to the bridge. He walked quickly down the hallway to catch up to Sam and Curtis. By the time he got to the boarding pods the Avengers had already gotten into to pods Sam and Curtis helping them strap into the crash seats. The boarding pods looked almost identical to the Bumblebee Escape pod used by the UNSC. The main difference was that it was driven from the rear near the large engines that allowed it to be exceptionally fast that combined with maneuvering thrusters on the sides as well as the top and the bottom made it able to rapidly approach an enemy ship as well as able to dodge a large amount of anti fighter weaponry.

Kyle sat down in the pilot's seat and once he was sure everyone was secured in their seats he sealed the airlock that lead into the ship and then hit the button that pushed the pod away from the ship. He pivoted the ship using the maneuvering thrusters. The ship was pointed at Kang's warship when the ship started to fire anti-aircraft fire at the pod. Scarlet bolts of energy lanced towards their boarding pod.

Kyle threw the stick to the side rolling the ship to the side narrowly missing the fast moving energy projectiles. Kyle glanced to the corner of his helmet which had a specialized Heads Up Display (HUD). His helmet was connected to the pilot's chair through a small cord he had plugged in when he had sat down. This was necessary since the pod had no windows to make it stronger the front was armored and the ship was covered in cameras that allowed the pilot to have a complete 360 degree field of view. The HUD had readouts of all of the ships statistics as well as the radar in the bottom left of it.

He heard a beep in his ear and hit a button inside of his helmet accepting the incoming com transmission.

"Sergeant, according to the scans those bolts are not strong enough to kill you if they score a direct hit but multiple rounds could cause explosive decompression" said Keyes.

"Alright thanks for the heads up I will try not to get hit" with that Kyle cut the communication. He continued to roll and dive in a random pattern making it extremely hard for the ship to score a hit on the pod. Kyle saw a yellow blip on his radar that was the Spartans. He lifted the cover and flipped the switch that armed the thrusters used to slow the ship before it hits a ship.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys sorry about this chapter being shorter than usual. I haven't had much free time as of late so I apologize in advance for this chapter being rushed and unfinished. School will be starting soon and I will have even less time to work on this story. So this will be the last chapter of this current story since looking back at the story as well as the comments I feel like I have lost a lot of potential readers due to the grammar issues and overall way the story was written so I will be posting a revised version of this story with grammar corrections as well as a bit more development of the arcs in the story. The new version should have the first chapter up before the end of September. The new version of the story should be titled Halo: The Clone Wars Crisis V2/rewrite. And to the readers who have stuck with the story thank you for staying with this story.**

The pod's thrusters rumbled loudly as they suddenly slowed the pod so that it would hit the ship at a relatively safe speed. There was a sudden impact that slowed the pod the rest of the way as it hit the ship pulling at everyone's harnesses. Kyle hit the button that would activate a pair of wielders mounted on a rail in the inside of the front armor. They would spin around on the track and cut a hole in the enemy ship. After a number of seconds a red light lit up on the front wall of the pod. Kyle pulled the cord connecting his helmet to the pod out and unclipped his harness.

He walked forwards to the red button and pushed it causing a panel to slide away revealing two switches and a button. Kyle pressed a button and there was a muffled thump outside the pod as the small amount of explosives laced through the middle of the armor detonated. Flicking one of the switches caused the now two separate pieces of armor to pull apart and retract to the sides revealing an airlock. A red light lit up and Kyle waited as the airlock equalized pressure between the pod and the ship. Once the light turned green Kyle flipped the other switch causing the airlock to open.

Kyle stepped out battle rifle up and scanning for targets looking both ways down the hallway seeing it was clear he motioned the others to follow and soon everyone was outside of the pod. They were about to move out when they heard footsteps behind them wheeling around they saw the Spartans armed to the teeth. Kyle looked to his sides to make sure his weapons were still there on his right thigh he had a M6S "AutoMag" Sidearm and on his left thigh he had an energy sword with an emblem that Cortana commented on the com frequency the UNSC crew was using was using.

"Kyle, where did you get that Energy Sword from according to my records from the Sangheili Separatist's Battle Net that is the Crest that was on the Arbiter's sword?" Kyle had a feeling that she wasn't going to drop the matter until she got an answer.

"Well after the Battle at the Ark the war was over and the war was over Thel got a message from their home world and they were preparing to set off to answer the call after they had dropped off the surviving humans that had fought on the Ark, but Lord Hood had decided that it would help ease tensions among their two races to have a joint operation and as an act of good faith had asked for volunteers to help the Sangheili as they had helped us and most ODSTs onboard the ship had volunteered. A good number of Marines and Navy personnel mostly pilots also volunteered so those who didn't volunteer or were injured were dropped at Cairo station and the Shadow of Intent had headed off to answer the call for help.

We got their and found small amount of Brute Loyalist ships. They had boarded a civilian space station and were threatening to kill the civilians that were on the station if their ships were fired upon or if any attempt was made to retake the station. Even with Sangheili defense fleet and the strength of the Shadow of Intent. They couldn't approach without the Brutes killing all 100 hostages. The Brute fleet didn't notice or care about the arrival of the new ship since they were waiting for their own reinforcements so that they could reduce the planet below them to nothing but glass. One more ship made no difference to them.

The Arbiter had a plan to get in and recapture the station. During the long slipspace travel me and a few of the more technologically inclined UNSC personnel with permission from the Arbiter we were able to use some active camouflage modules and attach them to a phantom and after some tinkering they were able to cloak the entire ship. By combining the modules and altering their fields they were able to make it so the shimmering effect that was associated with Sangheili camouflage was lessened.

The Arbiter had asked for volunteers to help him retake the station using the cloaked phantom. Four ODSTs and I all volunteered to join in the mission as soon as they heard about it. Ten Marines had volunteered along with one Navy pilot who had previous experience with Phantoms. The rest of the crew was The Arbiter and 10 Spec Op Elites. They all rushed to grab weapons The ODSTs and the Marines all took MA2B Assault Rifles that were brought onboard for the ODSTs. The MA2B was an older version of the rifle currently in use by the UNSC.

The MA2B was able to have a suppresser and is durable. They also took M6S pistols or Silenced M7 Caseless Submachine Guns. The Navy Pilot took an M7S. The Elites all had energy swords and Carbines or Plasma Rifles.

We all moved towards the Phantom I boarded the ship right before the Arbiter once everyone was aboard and we made sure the cloak was working. The plan was to have the Marines stay in the ship and guard it from the Brutes. The ODSTs and Elites would then go in and free the hostages from the nearly 300 strong Brute forces." Kyle stopped talking as they prepared to enter a door into another section of Kang's ship since they continued on while Kyle informed Cortana of the story behind the energy sword. They had yet to meet any signs of resistance on their way to the reactor and time travel control center. The Spartans had pried the door open and they continued on.

"We were able to get to the station without a hitch and once we touched down the Elites went out of the ship with their active camouflage activated and secured the area around the ship and once it was secure our squad moved out into the shadows. During the flight we had formed our current squad Eagle squad: I was the squad leader as well as the technology expert; a young ODST I had known since basic training named Curtis Dodds was our sharpshooter; Sam who I also have known since we were kids was our medic; a ODST by the name of Brandon Coulter was our explosives expert; and the last member was an ODST by the name of Zack Robinson and he was our heavy weapons expert.

Once we were in the hanger we moved into the passageways built into most covenant installations that allowed engineers to move around the ship unseen. The passageway was too large for the Arbiter and the other Elites to travel through so they used their active camouflage and moved on to meet them at room near were the prisoners were being held. I took point as they walked through the small cramped passage. We walked for around four minutes before we had to descend to a lower floor through a vertical shaft that was about 5 feet in diameter. I went in first, Curtis second, Sam third, Brandon fourth, and Noah brought up the rear.

The pipe was smooth and he had to hold onto wires that ran the length of the shaft. Curtis was holding onto a wire that turned off into another tube that was too wide for them to climb down. As he was reaching for a thicker wire the one he was holding onto pulled loose from the intersecting pipe and Curtis lost his grip letting out a cry of surprise as he fell downwards. I heard Curtis cry out and looked up to see him falling towards me. As he passed me I reached out and grabbed his leg as he fell past me on his back.

I was holding onto a large cable and it was able to support both of us but when I caught Curtis he was upside down and his combat knife fell out of the holster on his chest. The knife fell all the way down the shaft until it hit a grate in the distance but with a far off metallic ping. I was able to swing Curtis over to the wall where he was able to get a grip on some wires and then we continued onwards into a side passage. We crawled along until we reached the hall were the room was at that we would meet up with the Sangheili. I was still on point and hit one of the two buttons on the wall next to the door causing the doors motors to release the door and allowing me to lift the door enough to snake a fiber optic probe through the small opening in the bottom of the door. I hooked the probes receiver into my helmet. Once we made sure the hallway was clear we moved out and into the room that we were meeting the Sangheili. We entered the room and they decloaked after we closed the door.

"Humans he have scouted the area where they are holding the hostages the brute force is 300 strong but they are disorganized and only using verbal communications due to a COM jammer that was set up by a group Sangheili crew members before they were all rounded up. There is a group of Brutes that make up their leadership three chieftains that are stationed on the bridge to keep an eye on the ships orbiting the station. They have a relatively small group of brutes guarding them if we were to kill them then we would take out their leadership causing them to abandon any tactics they are using. We will move towards the bridge and take out any brutes we can along the way."

Once we had a plan we headed out and on our way to the bridge we only lost two Sangheili. When we opened the blast door to the bridge we found six brute captains as well as the three chieftains. As soon as the door opened we all opened fire. Four of the captains fell in the first barrage but as soon as we began to shoot the chieftains powered up their over shields and lunged at our group. Our concentrated firepower was able to kill one of them but by that time we all had to roll forwards or backwards to get out of the way of the crushing force of the hammer.

The Arbiter and I rolled forwards since we were taking point and everyone else rolled backwards. One of the brutes went after me but missed and hit the door controls shutting the Arbiter and me inside trapped with one of the brutes and the other two were with the others.

I looked around for my rifle that I had lost when we dived through the door. I grabbed the M6S pistol on my thigh as the Arbiter grabbed his Energy sword. The brute charged Thel and he raised his sword in a defensive position and was able to cause the hammer to ricochet off and impact into the floor making the ground reverberate. I emptied the magazine into the back of the brute but his shields merely blocked the bullets. The brute wheeled around and swung the blade on the hammer at me I tried to get out of the way but it hit me across the left side of my chest cutting through the armor and leaving a gash on my side along with a few broken ribs. The force of the blow sent me across the room into a wall. As I sat up I took a ragged breath I found that one of the ribs had punctured one of my lungs. I gave a hacking cough and blood spattered the inside of my visor obscuring my vision. I pulled my helmet off and was able to see the brute.

It was raining hit after hit on Thel who was able to deflect all of them but each time the brute swung he got closer to landing a blow with his hammer. My vision was blurry and I saw Thel get launched through the air when the hammer hit at his feet after the brute swung at him in a random pattern of swings. The brute let out a laugh as he prepared to kill Thel. Raising the hammer above his head he barred his teeth as he prepared to kill the one who almost singlehandedly caused the collapse of the Covenant. I took my M6S and slid a new magazine into the gun before I took a deep breath that caused my broken ribs to shift causing me pain. I tried to block out as much of the pain as I could and jumped onto the brutes back. Putting the M6 to the side of his helmeted head I only got off two shots before it roared in rage before grabbing me and slammed me onto the ground. I landed on my side and my vision began to fade as I started to black out from the pain. I saw the brute raise his hammer high into the air. Time seemed to slow and unlike most though my life didn't flash before my eyes instead I felt a calm settled over me since I had done my best and that was all I could do. Before he could bring down the hammer Thel's sword pierced his chest from behind. The brute opened its mouth to cry out but no sound came out as Thel's sword had pierced his lungs.

The brute fell to the ground on top of me before Thel moved the brute off of me. I heard an explosion from my left and turned my head to the side to see the others enter the room. Sam ran over too me and pulled a can of Biofoam out of his pack injecting it into the wound I had the feeling of fire ants biting into every inch of the wound but it only lasted for a second as the biofoam only hurt upon initial application. I tried to sit up but my ribs shifted sending a wave of pain through me. I stayed on the ground until the biofoam had fully hardened. Sam pulled out a needle of morphine and injected it into my arm to numb the pain. Once we had control over the bridge Sam helped me into one of the stations on the bridge. I was able to hack into the computer and then we accessed the life support systems.

Sealing off the areas around the hanger I set the life support to suck air out of the hanger rather than feed air into it. After the air reached a certain point many of the brutes and elites slumped to the floor and after a few minutes I turned the air back to filling the room with oxygen so that they wouldn't die from lack of air. The rest of the battle was rather quick since they were all knocked out we dragged the brutes to the nearest airlock and sent them all hurdling into the cold vacuum of space while the fleet made short work of the brute loyalist fleet. Two ships were able to make their way out of the system but not before the Shadow of Intent and three other ships were able to triangulate the enemy ships' trajectory. We quickly got back to the hanger I had to be supported by Curtis and Sam. Once we reached the Shadow of Intent it jumped to Slipspace giving chase of the Brute ship.

Once Sam and Curtis carried me to the room the UNSC crew members had converted into a makeshift medical bay I received medical help and I was back up and about after a day with orders to take it easy for a week or so from the residential medical technician. I was on my way to the armory to pick up my armor which had been repaired by an Engineer. While repairing my armor it also upgraded my armor's audio sensors so I could hear clearer and upgrading my translation systems as well. My radio was also improved to produce a more secure COM channel as well as having increased sensor range. Once I began to assemble my armor I was approached by an Elite in red armor who told me that the Arbiter wished to speak to me. Quickly assembling my armor I put my helmet under my arm and followed the Elite through the maze like corridors of the vast carrier until we entered the upper decks and he stopped by a door. Stepping to the side he motioned me inside as the doors parted. Once I stepped through the door it closed behind me. I was in an empty room that I recognized as a Sangheili meditation room used by many Elites to calm their minds and bodies before battle. Sitting cross-legged on the floor was Thel who motioned for me to sit opposite him on the ground. Sitting down cross-legged on the floor I set my helmet next to me.

"What is your name" Thel asked in his deep voice speaking in almost flawless English.

"Kyle Gordon, what was the reason you wished to meet with me Arbiter?" I replied curiously as I still had no clue why I had been summoned.

"You fought valiantly and with honor when we fought that brute on the station, you risked your life to save me even when you were severely wounded. Many of your species wound not have risked their own lives to save one of my kind. I asked you here to hear why you choose to save me."

"I do share some resentment at what your species has done to mine but I also know we would have been hard pressed to win this war without your race's help. Your race along with the other races that made up the Covenant before its collapse was manipulated by the Prophets and their lies. I am glad that you were able to realize the truth and break the Prophets hold on your race before it was too late. As for why I tried to save you I saw you as an ally and I reacted the way any soldier reacts when an ally is threatened."

"I see the reason for your choice and in that choice I see honor and valor worthy of a member of my race. That is something that I have seen in many of your race. When we fought with you under the lies of the prophets I saw your race give their lies willingly so that the rest of your race could live on. I would like to bestow upon you the honor of being an honorary member of the 'Vadam clan. In rare cases members of my species will meet the requirements to become an honorary member of a clan without having a blood connection. You are the first of your species that has earned this honor."

"Thank you for this great honor, what are the privileges of becoming a member of the 'Vadam clan?"

"You will be welcome in the 'Vadam keep and you will be given a room in the keep that you can use anytime you are on Sanghelios. You will also have the right to wear the 'Vadam family's crest and I will teach you how to use an energy sword, if you would wish to learn how to wield the weapon."

"I would be honored to learn to use the energy sword."

Thel stood up and motioned for me to follow him. We walked out of the meditation room and turned left before walking down a hallway towards a lift at the end of the hall. Stepping into the lift we ascended up a number of floors before the doors opened into a hallway. Entering a door on the left side of the hallway we walked into a large room that was used for dueling. The arbiter took an energy sword off of his thigh and threw it to me. He produced his own blade and we began dueling. We dueled for two weeks during the journey after the brute extremists. I was able to learn a basic style and adapt it to more suit my way of fighting.

After two weeks in Slipspace an announcement came over the speakers first in the elites native language and then in English, "Attention all UNSC personnel, we will be exiting Slipspace in three minutes, everyone to their battle stations." I was walking with Sam and Curtis when we heard the announcement we quickly ran to the Armory and grabbed silenced M7 sub machineguns before going to the hanger were there was a large number of troops loading into drop ships, ranging from sprits to pelicans. We stopped to let a group of pilots run past us to their Longswords. We quickly moved into our predetermined pelican just as a vibration passed through the entire ship signaling their transition back into real space.

The ship vibrated as it fired its plasma cannons but the sounds of battle suddenly ceased with a massive explosion. The Brute ship had been disable but rather than be boarded they self-destructed reducing their ship to a cloud of debris that pinged off of the carriers shields.

We combed through the wreckage but unable to find anything useful we headed back to Sanghelios to help repair the damage that was caused by the attack. The Arbiter also gave a speech thanking the members of the UNSC that had come to aid them. Before we headed back to Earth the Arbiter contacted the Council of elders that was currently the governing body that was created until the race recovered from the war. Thel proposed that when he returned the UNSC crew to Earth he might propose a more permanent alliance with the UNSC rather than the mutual agreement to fight together that had untied them after the Great Schism. The council came to a vote that was in favor of the idea giving Thel permission to negotiate an alliance with the UNSC.

Once that discussion was over we set heading for Earth and quickly entered Slipspace. During the flight I continued to spare with the Arbiter. Once we returned to Earth the Arbiter met with Lord Hood, I was also there for the meeting as in addition to the Alliance the Arbiter also told Hood of my new honorary title. Hood seemed happy to form an official alliance with the Sangheili and as for my new title he didn't seem to react. But that was the last time I saw the Arbiter because we were shipped out the next week to fight covenant loyalists and insurrectionists. Then I ended up in a few battles join the Sword Project and now here we are."

Cortana seemed satisfied with his answer and they were almost to the reactor on Kang's ship since they had continued to walk during the story, interestingly enough they hadn't found any locked doors or any form of resistance. This gave all of them the feeling of walking into an ambush. The group formed up around the door as the Hulk roared and kicked the door hard causing it to fly inwards and clatter to a stop on wall in the far side of the massive room. The only light in the room came from a massive coil that had a blue pulsing energy inside of it. There was a console near the other end of the room that was attached to the coil. As soon as the stepped into the room large doors slammed shut behind them and lights came on illuminating the entire room. Kang was floating a few feet off the ground with sneer on his face.

"Avengers it seems that you have gained some new allies but no matter there is nothing you can do to stop me from taking over the Earth to restore the timeline." With that Kang reached into two green portals that appeared on either side of him. He pulled out two rifles before firing on Captain America who quickly rolled out of the way as the rest of the group quickly jumped into action. Hulk roared and leapt at Kang who shifted his aim to shoot Hulk in the head making him fly backwards, his face smoking slightly. Iron Man and Thor flew into the air and started to attack Kang but he was able to dodge Iron mans attacks and Thor as well.

Kang shot at Iron Man landing a number of strikes on his palms effectively disabling his repulsers. Before he stopped time and moved Iron man in front of Thor's hammer. He then resumed the flow of time causing Thor to hit Iron man in the back launching him forwards and stunning him. Kang then turned to Thor firing an energy bolt that bound Thor's hands and feet together, he fall to the ground temporarily out of the fight. Hawkeye fired arrows at Kang who merely sent them flying back at Hawkeye who was able to dodge all but one. The arrow landed next to him exploding and sending him flying into the wall sending him into the embrace of unconsciousness. Captain America leapt to the side as Kang fired on him but he then turned his attention the UNSC crew who had all fired on him at once. The rounds bounced off his shields but dropped them to 43%. He quickly fired at all of them making them scatter. Kyle, Sam, and Curtis all reloaded their battle rifles and continued to fire on Kang once they recovered from him shooting at them. The Spartans continued to fire their assault rifles their shields flickering as they moved out of the way of Kang's shots. Captain America leapt towards Kang punching him hard while his attention was focused on the UNSC crew. Kang fell back to the ground not expecting to be hit from the side.

Kang quickly shot at Captain America who was able to get his shield up in time but he was launched backwards losing his shield in the process. Kang stood up firing on the defenseless Avenger. But before his shots hit Kyle had leapt in front of the Captain activating his arm mounted energy shield which glowed a blood red as it struggled to block the powerful lasers. Kyle quickly brought up his M6S pistol as he had lost his rifle when he dived to block the shots. Rapidly pulling the trigger Kyle sent six 12.7x40mm Armor-Piercing rounds at. The rounds merely bounced off of Kang's shields but they made him back up for long enough that Captain America could retrieve his shield.

"Enough!" Kang exclaimed pressing a button on his wrist causing a green pulse to envelope Captain America, Kyle, and himself. Immediately Kyle noticed that everyone had suddenly frozen except for Captain America and him. He quickly adjusted his aim to Kang and tired to fire again but was rewarded with a metallic click. Glancing to the top of his heads up display the ammo counter read zero. Pulling the slide back he saw the bullets in the magazine were indeed gone. Looking in his spare magazines he saw the bullets were gone from them as well. Returning the pistol to his thigh Kyle saw that his energy sword was still on his other thigh.

Kyle grabbed the hilt of the energy sword from his hip and hit the activation switch. Hissing like cobras as the twin prongs of plasma erupted from the blade. Swinging the blade at Kang it impacted his shield causing it to glow green as it repelled the massive heat generated by the twin blades of superheated plasma. Quickly bringing his shield up Kyle blocked a number of bolts Kang fired at him. Striking again the shield turned a brighter green. Kang fired a sonic blast from his palm launching Kyle back and causing him to drop his energy sword.

Captain America threw his shield at Kang distracting him from finishing off Kyle. The shield bounced off Kang's shield and back into his hand just in time for him to get it in front of him and block Kang's return fire.

Kyle rolled over onto his hands and knees and stood up quickly retrieving his energy sword and looking over to Kang to see his shield still a bright green. Raising his right arm and pressing a button on the side of the gauntlet. The shield coming out of his arm condensed into a football shaped ball of energy that flew at Kang. The ball of energy impacted his shields causing them to glow so brightly that Kyle's visor polarized slightly to keep the light from hurting his eyes before the shields flashed out of existence. This was a modification Kyle made to the energy shield gauntlet that allowed it to launch all the plasma used in the shield at an opponent similar in strength to an overcharged plasma pistol at the cost of a very long time for the shield to recharge.

Seeing that the battle was now a close quarter fight Kang made to time portals appears and placed his rifle inside while pulling out two swords. He then leapt forward swinging both swords in a crossing slash trying to take off Captain America's head. His strike was blocked by the Captain's shield.

Captain America quickly charged forward pushing Kang back and setting him off balance. Kyle slashed diagonally aiming for Kang's neck. He saw the strike coming and raised his own swords to block the strike but was only partially successful as his swords were able to stand up to the energy swords they merely deflected the blow causing it to put a small cut on his arm. The cut was barely half an inch deep a meager wound compared to what the energy sword could do but it did serve to anger Kang.

Kang swung one sword at Kyle's head and one at his feet causing him to jump back before trying to retaliate with an upwards slash that Kang blocked with one of his swords stabbing at Kyle's chest but bouncing off the shields and only dropping them 18%. Kang pushed hard with his sword trying to force Kyle back but was blindsided by Captain America who hit Kang hard in the side with an uppercut. Kang jumped back holding his side and could tell that he most likely had bruised ribs from the augmented punch from Captain America.

Kyle and Captain America both attacked at the same time causing Kang to raise a sword to block each of their strikes. But he didn't expect Kyle to do a sweeping kick that took out his legs and caused him to fall onto his back. Kyle quickly slashed at Kang's arm. Kang was able to move his arm to the side but the blade melted through the control panel for his suit that was on his gauntlet. The green energy field that was surrounding the three of them flashed twice and then disappeared.

As for the UNSC crew and the Avengers they were suddenly aware that Kang as well as Kyle and Captain America had moved away from them. Jumping into action they all attacked Kang as one. The Avengers hit first, Hulk jumping forwards hitting Kang hard sending him flying back into a wall where Iron Man, Hawk Eye, Captain America, and Thor all attacked him. The combination of Iron Man's repulsers, Captain America's shield, Hawkeyes arrows, and Thor's hammer all hit Kang tearing his armor in multiple places. The UNSC crew hit Kang with a combination of punches, kicks, and other CQC combat moves. Kang fell to the ground knocked out from the massive amount of pain that was imparted on his body.


	7. Notice

Hello to all of you my faithful readers. I didn't expect as much work this month so I didn't get as much time to work on remaking the story as I would have wanted but one thing I did do was set up a website for the story so you can read it as I type it. If you do a google search for Halo the Clone wars crisis characters SGT Kyle Gordon. My site will be the first result. Feel free to click the review button at the end of the chapter if you find errors or just want to leave me a comment.


End file.
